Zompoc Diaries: A story of survival
by Matthew J. Reed
Summary: The accounts of a group of survivors in Lansing, Michigan. Before the Outbreak, people saw Sergei and his friends as crazy trouble-makers, always warning of the inevitable outbreak of a disease that re-animates the dead. No one gave it any gravity...not until it was too late. [A few curse words here and there...nothing much. At least, not enough to give it much more than a "T" ]
1. Introduction

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

By Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

[Details of the virus, historical events and such are taken from "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks, as well as "World War Z" (concepts, not chronology), also by max brooks.]

The Posts that follow are an account of the events of the Zombie Apocalypse.

There are concepts inspired by, but not copied from, the following:  
-the Resident Evil series  
-The Walking Dead TV series  
-The Colony TV Series  
-Zombie Diaries Movie  
-World War Z by Max Brooks  
-Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks  
-The Australian Zombie Awareness Alliance (TAZAA) blog

Primary Location is Lansing, Michigan, corner of Waverly Road and Delta River Drive, (SW Corner), north of the river, as well as portions of land:

The old Waverly Golf Course (Waverly and Saginaw...SE Corner)

Grand Woods Park (Across the river from the main facility.)

Collaborations are welcome.

Reports of other groups of survivors, Details of other survival shelters and such are welcomed and encouraged.

It will start out with the Accounts of Sergei Velkovanov, an engineer, and first-generation Russian American.

Soon, others will begin posting. Other survivors.

Some posts will be added in according to their date...some were typed at other locations and added at a later date.

All posts pre-infection can be found in the Appendix sections.


	2. Chapter 1

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

By Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

**INFECTION**

Tuesday, 17 April 2012

Well, it seems to have begun. There were reports of unexplained killings in South Africa.

Apparently, it happened 2 days ago. Started in one of the many squatter camps near Johannesburg. Was a small breakout at first, but it spread rapidly through the camp.

Now, just 2 days later, most of the one camp is infected. Thats all I know right now.

It'll be a matter of weeks before we see anything here, but we're not wasting any time.

Mia and I called our family and friends who didn't already live in the shelter.

So far, we've got 40 people in the shelter.

Myself and Mia, my Wife,

my Brother Danil, a General Practitioner,

His wife Mary, a registered nurse, and their 3 kids.

Mia's sister Tara and her Husband, Luke, a mechanical engineer, their 2 kids,

Mia's brother, Adam, his 2 kids,

My sister Marya and her 2 kids,

Zach, Ex-Military field mechanic and his wife Autumn, an Herbalist.

Phil, a Mechanic, and his wife, Jess, a Physical Therapist,

Erin, a Psychiatrist and her life partner Leanne, a Paramedic,

Mike, a Police Officer and brother, Allan, a Chiropractor,

Also, Adam, a butcher and hunter, his wife, Meradith, a Botanist,

Lawrence, a Mechanic, his wife Toni, a Pharmacist,

Samir, a Biologist, his wife Asha, an ER Surgeon,

Dave, a welder, his girlfriend, Megan, also a welder,

Vasili, a CAD designer, his girlfriend, Valentina, a Photographer,

and Ben, Also a CAD designer, his wife, Chantel, a professional Childcare worker, and their two children.

Dr. Ryan Williams, a Sports Physician, and his wife, Nicole, a Pharmacist.

And Milla Keiv (30), a Former Russian Special agent who defected to the US in 2011.

From this point on is a Log of Humanity's strugle against the Undead.

God Help us.

-SV

Wednesday, 18 April 2012

0700

We're meeting with one of my cousins in Detroit tonight. We're going to pick up some weapons for the Waverly facility, and stock up our own. They've got one hell of a shelter there. They own the shipyard next to the one my Dad owned (I own half of it now, they own the other half). They've got an old freighter as their shelter.

They requently make trips to Mother Russia to stock up their arms cache.

I'm going to be buying several Kalashnikovs, SPS's, MP5's and M4's from them, as well as a few Mosin's and such. They can get everything in mass quantities. I'm getting 2 full pallets of Ammo for the guns. Should last a while. I'm taking Danil and Mila with me. Hope all goes well.

1100

Got word from my contact in the DCH, the DHS, and even my friend in the DOD that infection on American Soil is inevitable. It may be a month or more, but they advised me to seek shelter. Also told me if I let word get out why they were moving to the bunker, I'd be hunted down and killed.

In turn for this information, I've got to keep them posted with what's happening in my area in relation to the infection. Simple trade-off, I think.

1900

We've got a few people calling us, wanting us to help them fortify their houses. I've agreed to do a few, with adequate payment. I'll essentially just be installing anti-burgalary measures. Bars on the windows, bars on the doors, re-enforced door and window frames, bullet-proof glass, and a few other measures, including steel plates in the walls to block stray rounds, an emergency exit from the basement to the backyard, and a small water filtration system.

2330 (meet)

0200 (typed up, while listening to the voice recording I made on my phone.)

We're En-route to the meet. It is Elevel o-clock right now, and we're 5 minutes, on a normal day, from the yard. Today, though, there's some sort of block party blocking the wat into the yard. I'm tempted to open fire, but I don't want to draw any more attention than necessary. Though, Oddly, we're in Sergri's lifted 2012 Ford F450 Diesel Extended Crew Cab with an external roll cage, pulling an equally rugged caged-in trailer. There are 4 of us, in full tactical gear, in the truck. Not sure it'll be easy to get through.

We're rolling up to the crowd at the moment. Just barely moving. 1.5 miles an hour,according to the GPS.

Oh...yeah...several people noticed the truck and are watching. Pointing, too.

Damn. That's not what we need. They're making a gap.

Ok. Now, we're on approach to the yard's front gate.

There's an attendant in the booth.

(In the background)

"How we doing tonight?" –guard

"Alright, sir." – Sergei

"What's your buisness here tonight?" – Guard

"Meeting with my Cousin, Kiril." – Sergei

"Got some ID?" – Guard

"Sure." – Sergei

Ok, he's taking Sergei's ID into the booth. He picked up the phone.

Probably calling Kiril.

Oh, he's coming back.

(Background)

"Ok, Sir. You can go on ahead. Here's your ID back." – Guard.

"Thank you." – Sergei

We're approaching several rows of containers.

Most of them have russian lettering.

"Hey, Sergei, you know where the boat is?"

"Yeah. Just the other side of these containers."

Ok, so we're approaching an opening in the containers. It's...holy shit...this is a fortress!

There's a massive gate. Looks like it's made of more containers, cut into bits.

The gates are opening.

Oh, damn...dudes on the walls with AK's...

"Good thing I know these guys, eh?" – Sergei

"Yeah, man." – Me

We're in. Driving through this place makes me think of that scene on iRobot...where Spooner is running from the robots...

We're rolling up to what looks like the edge of the pier.

There are 2 guys standing by the base of the gangway from the ship. They've got M4's.

We're stopping in front of them.

We're getting out of the vehicle. I'll pick this up after the deal is done.

-45 minutes later...

That was a success. We scored 2 full pallets of ammo (stacked on the pallets 4 feet high), 10 AK,s 5 SKS's, 5 MP5's, 4 Mosin-Nagant rifles, a pair of nice German WW2 sniper rifles and some KGB-spec optics.

We had to pay a pretty penny for all of it, but I think it was well worth it.

The pallets fit perfectly in the trailer, and the guns all fit inside the bed of the truck. The bed is covered in a fiberglass and steel shell, so everything in it is concealed.

All we've got to do is get back to the compound without drawing attention to ourselves.

It's late, so the traffic should be light.

I'm told we're driving to the Delta compound, and dropping off the cargo at Waverly in the morning.

30 minutes later..

Ok, so I think we've got a problem.

From what I can tell, we've got 3 trucks following us. They look to be Late model Suburbans, but I'm not sure.

They've got those annoying-as-hell LED headlights. We pulled onto the freeway, and they followed us. We're in the center lane, and so are they. They aren't gaining on us, nor are we gaining space between them.

-5 minutes later...

They're speeding up. One of them went left, another right. Oh, damn...there are at least 5 behind them..half went right, half went left..they're passing us. The first one is right beside us. Unmarked, black. Definitely Suburbans. Blacked-out windows, Government plates. Damn, this better not be ATF. The others are following close. Sergei is letting off a bit, giving them space. They're not slowing. Damn...Looks like 12 total. What the hell...

They're all ahead of us now. No, wait...one is falling back..

He's beside the truck now, right side.

The driver is motioning for me to roll the window down.

..rolling it down..

(background)

"Hey, what are you guys doing out so late?" – driver

"On our way back from our mothers funeral." – me

"Sorry to hear that. Look. The highway's been shut down. You guys are going to have to take a different route." – Driver

"What happened?" – Me

"That's classified information, sir." – Driver

"Where is it closed?" – Me

"next exit." – Driver

"thanks." – Me

..rolling up the window..

The suburban is speeding up.

We're taking the next exit, I guess...

An hour later...

Well, we've gotten around the roadblock, and back onto the highway.

Sergei seems to think the infection has gotten here already.

IT seems to make sense.

Government Suburbans, huge section of roadblock by the airport, an international transportation hub...yeah...it's here.

-Danil

Thursday, 19 April 2012

0600

So, all signs are pointing to the spread of the infection to US soil far faster than anyone had predicted. Likely, an infected passenger on one of the flights from South Africa made it to the US...Which means that more than likely, they had a layover in Paris...No reports of infection in Paris, yet. Probably going to be covered up with a bogus "Terrorist attack" story.

I turned on the TV this morning after we got back, and saw a news report from Detroit.

They said there was a "terrorist attack"...right... I've seen enough shit happen that wasn't supposed to happen..I've seen plenty of cover-ups, I know when a "terrorist attack" is bullshit...

Either way, the infection reached US soil, and in fact, Michigan soil 10 times faster than I had expected it to. So..Now we've got to be on full alert.

Danil, Vasili, Zach and I are leaving soon to unload the munitions at Waverly.

We've got a few friends stationed there full time since we opened, mainly to tend to the gardens.

It's been suggested that we hijack a few fuel trucks. Sounds like a good idea now. 3 weeks ago, I'd have said no, but given that fuel will soon become scarce. So, tonight, after we drop the weapons off, we're going to to down to the fuel distribution center on Grand River ave, and take a few trucks. Just hope we can tell which are full of Diesel...

1200

We delivered the guns, and ammo to Waverly, and stocked them in the Cache we built.

Took about a half hour to do. We're heading out to the fuel depot later tonight. Should be interesting..

2300

We were able to get into the facility, observe the loading process, ensuring we were getting diesel. We pretended to be truck inspectors. We had the driver get out for a "routine" walk-around. While the drivers were distracted, Kiril, Danil and Zach each got into a truck, and drove off, while the driver and I were watching in bewilderment...damn I'm good at faking surprise.

Stupid drivers...anyway, I stuck around until they got a hold of someone to come get them.

Once I got back to Delta, we put the trucks into the pole barn, hiding them from view from overhead. We're going to end up painting them all black, after we remove any form of identification. We're naturally going to remove any GPS locators in the trailers. The trucks, we'll end up parting out. They'll get painted Camoflauge, and parked outside.

-SV

6


	3. Chapter 2

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

by Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

Friday, 20 April 2012

Got word from a source in Detroit. The situation has been contained, according to the news...but he says it hasn't. There have been several "Unexplained" mass killings in the past 2 days. Media's been playing it off as a gang war...yeah right...

The gangs are doing their part to rid the city of the infected. Let's hope the keep it up.

-SV

Wednesday, 25 April 2012

0700

We've got a problem. There are only 23 people at the Waverly facility. That's including the full-time staff. Not sure why. I'm assuming it's because since people haven't actually seen any undead, they're assuming all is safe.

I've seen a few undead wandering through the streets. Nothing Major..But like with cockroaches, when you see one out, you can be damn sure there are many more close by.

0200

We went out to top up our pantry today. There were 6 total. Zach, Danil, Vasili, Adam and I. Marya went with us as well, as she is our consumables inventory officer. We decided to hit up the large Meijer Warehouse out west of town. We went the back way to avoid mass population. On the way out of the facility, we turned left, and went down Delta River Drive. As we crested the top of the first hill, Danil spotted movement ahead. We slowed down a bit, and aimed the spot-lights ahead. The lights uncovered what looked to be a woman walking down the center of the road, seemingly oblivious to us. As we got closer, we saw she was naked, and bloody. She had deep gashes across her back, legs, and arms. There was a chunk of flesh missing from her left upper thigh. She stopped, and turned around at us. Her face was horribly mangled, and one breast was missing. Torn off. I turned the truck so Danil could get a clear shot. He put a bullet through her forehead. She dropped, and laid ther, unmoving. We got out, doused the corpse in diesel, and lit it on fire.

Once it had burned out, we continued on our way. We encountered 5 other undead on the way. We disposed of each one as we did the first. Next time, we're taking the Zombie-crusher truck. As we rolled up to the warehouse, we new we were in for trouble.

The fence along the perimeter had been cut, and there were tire tracks leading to one of the loading docks. The truck was still there, though there was no one around. We approached cautiously, weapons drawn. We parked along the loading dock, and got out. Zach opted to stay in the truck. After we were out, he drove it out and parked by the fence, waiting for a signal.

We approached the abandoned truck, and searched it. We found a few shotguns, and about 5 boxes of shells. We hopped up into the open doorway of the loading dock, weapons drawn, and began searching. The 4 of us were searching for any canned goods, and non-perishable food items. Marya was in charge of gathering. We just had to secure the area. Danil found the breakers, and switched them on. We waited for the lights to come on. It's very dangerous to explore a large warehouse in pitch darkness.

We moved toward the first row of shelving. Danil grabbed a nearby forklift. We figured we'd need more hauling capacity, so we "borrrowed' an empty 18-wheeler from the yard.

Vasili, having several years experience driving Semi, backed the truck up to another dock. We began loading the food items.

Right about the time we got the first pallet into the trailer, Marya froze.

"Guys, I heard something..Down there.." She pointed down the row of shelves.

We all rushed over to where she was. Danil stayed with Marya, and the rest of us went to investigate. We moved slowly, being careful not to alert whoever or whatever was around the corner. As we approached the end of the isle, I looked around the corner. I saw 4 figures, all standing around a 5th figure. The 5th wasn't moving.

I brought my gun up to my shoulder, aimed, and opened fire, as did Danil. All 4 figures hit the ground, and didn't move. I walkedu p to them, and rolled one over with my boot. Half of it's face was missing. Looked like it had been eaten off by an animal...or a Zombie...

Fearing the gunfire would draw more undead, we quickly gathered as much as we could, loaded up, and headed back. No sooner had we left the parking lot when a car came out of nowhere, out of control.

"What the hell..." I said.

I watched as the car drove eraticly across the road, up onto a curb, and came to a stop, 4 feet off the ground, on someones porch. I slowed as we went past. I parked, and got out to investigate. Gun drawn, I approached cautiously. As I neared the car, I heard something that made me freeze. I heard the unmistakeable sound of moans of the undead, coming from inside the house.

I signaled to Danil and Marya, who came over.

"Danil. Search the house. Marya, go with him. Look for survivors, take care of any undead. Watch each others backs."

"Got it."

As they headed in, I approached the car again. As I got to the window, I heard gunfire from inside the house. I quickly looked inside the car and saw the driver. Looked like the driver had been bitten, died, then crashed...turned soon after...couldn't escape the seatbelt. I aimed and put a bullet between it's eyes.

I headed inside to check on Marya and Danil.

"Danil, Marya, do you copy?" I said over the radio.

"Yeah. We're ok. There were 3 of them. One of them was a small child..."

"Oh God..."

"Yeah. Marya's pretty shaken up."

"Get her out of there now. We're going home."

"Copy that."

I stepped out to the front porch, and searched the car for anything useful. I found a 9mm pistol and a box of ammo in the trunk, as well as a First aid kit, and several cans of food. There was a pair of suitcases in the back seat, and some perscription meds in the glovebox. We grabbed all of this, put it in the truck, and headed back to Delta.

We didn't stop for anything on the way back. Not even the 3 undead in the street. In fact, we sped up and plowed them over. We pulled onto Delta River Drive, waited for the gate to open, and then pulled in. Marya went right inside. Danil helped me unload the truck. Some of the others helped get the food down to the pantry.

-SV

Friday, 27 April 2012

Not sure how, but the infection has spread far faster than we had initially thought. So, now, rather than 10 percent of the population, it's closer to 50 percent... On one hand, that's good. Means there will still be plenty of resources left for the remaining 50 percent. But also means it's essentially a wasteland. I'd expect the numbers to be closer to 10% or less uneffected by the end of next month, if not sooner.

-SV

Monday, 30 April 2012

Over the weekend, we did some work clearing out some trees in the park across the river. Most of it will be burned in the winter, though some of the streighter trees will be used for lumber. Several nice oak trees to use.

We'll be working on this throughout the summer, and hopefully have an area large enough to build a supply depot.

We plan to stock pile as much as possible, but are running out of space to store it.

Got a radio transmission from the UK bunker. Things are not good there. Due to the laws against owning firearms, most people were unprepared. Those that were prepared relied on swords, and what hunting rifles and shotguns they had. Same story for much of southern europe. It seems the Germans always saw the undead as a threat, and encouraged preparation. Due to this, Germany has effectively fended off the majority of the outbreak within their borders.

Because of their success, Germany has become the "Safe Zone" for most other europeans. Thousands arrive every day seeking refuge inside Germany.

Today, our plans consist of clearing out more trees. Nothing Major. We will, however, have guards posted to take care of any undead who wander over.

-SV

Tuesday, 01 May 2012

It's been 2 weeks since the infection hit American soil. In 2 weeks the living population has shrunk from about 315,000,000 to about 157 Million. Unreal. That means that there have been over 150 million infected. Insane. Very Grim and depressing numbers. I fear that by the time this infection runs its course, there will be less than 30 million survivers. Most of which will be those in relatively good health. This is turning to be one hell of a case of Natural Selection.

-SV

Saturday, 05 May 2012

Cinco De Mayo today. I'd chop up a thousand undead with a dull bayonette for an authentic wet buritto right now. Tried my hand at making some for lunch...was WAY too wet...soaked thorugh the shell. Anyway...

Just relaxing today. No one is out in the park clearing trees. Just relaxing, enjoying the weather.

Surprisingly, the Internet is still up and running, though the majority of the sites updated regularly are Government sites, Social Networking sites, as well as the National Weather service. Learned that the decrease in the world population has greatly reduced the levels of polution, therefore causing the global average temperature to be 3 degrees cooler than this time last year.

A few of the small towns locally have had relatively good success in elimitanting the threat within their city limits. Most have begun to construct walls and/or fences around the towns. Some are made of concrete, stone, metal, or wood, though most are made of whatever they had laying around; old tires, barrels, sand bags, old scrap cars, chunks of concrete, even old refrigerators.

A very honorable effort, though I fear it will do little to hold back the undead. We'll see.

-SV

Sunday, 6 May 2012

Danil, Adam, Zach, Mia, Leanne, Vasili, Marya and I went on a recon mission today. Took the UTV's.

We drove downtown, looking for new sources of food and supplies, and searching for survivors.

We found a few, but nothing major. Mostly just junk food and soda. Not something we really needed.

We drove past the capitol building, and noticed an abundance of corpses. Looks like there was one hell of a firefight. Looks like the undead won, though..

Lots of blood staining on the steps.

I signaled everyone to come to a stop.

I called everyone over.

"So. Any chance there's survivors in there?" Danil asked.

"Could be. It's a huge building though. Easy to get lost." Adam said.

"Look. If we don't search it, we might miss survivors. If they didn't make it, it's on us. I say we go for it." I replied.

"I'm With Sergei. We do a quick sweep. Split up into teams of two, leave 2 people out here to stand guard." Vasili added.

"Good plan, Brother. Who wants to stay out here?"

"I'll do it." Mia volunteered.

"I'll stay with her." Marya added.

"Ok. The rest of you, let's go. Danil, you go with Zach. Adam, you're with Leanne. Vasili's with me. Keep your radios on, keep the chatter down. Be quiet. The less noise you make, the less undead you'll draw. Let's go. Keep it tight. I've got the basement. You guys decide who takes the other floors."

We ran to the front steps, and stopped.

A few of the undead were still there. Still moving. Most missing legs or arms.

I pulled out my machete and buried it in the skull of one. The others did the same.

I entered the building, and found the stairwell.

As expected, the building was dark. It smelled of rotting flesh and old books.

Vasili and I slowly descended the stairs, listening for telltales of the Ghouls.

As we approached the bottom, we stopped. Vasili went ahead, searching among the rows of Filing cabinets.

I went down the opposite wall, searching the maze of legal boxes and christmas decorations.

We found nothing in the main area of the basement.

On the far end, there was a heavy steel door. We paused at the door, listening for anything on the other side.

Vasili put his ear to the door. He heard voices.

"Anyone in there?" he said.

We paused to listen for a response.

"Hello. Is anyone there? We don't mean any harm."

Soon, we heard hurried footsteps on the other side, followed by a lock being slid back.

We took a step back as the door swung open.

Weapons drawn, our flashlights illuminated a man, looked to be in his mid 40's.

Still living, though.

"Are you ok, Sir?" I asked.

"Y-yes...I am. Just surprised to see anyone...living."

"I understand. Are there any others with you in there?"

"Yeah...well..there was."

"Was?"

"Joe died last night..Guess he was bitten. He turned at about midnight...I snapped his neck..you know..like they do in the movies.."

"Come with us. We've got food, water, clean clothes, shelter, electricity.."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yeah. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I haven't...not unless Fritos count..."

"Ok, come on. What's your name?"

"Curtis Miller."

"Come on, Curt. Let's get out of here."

I picked up my Walkie.

"Mia. We've got a survivor. Bringing him out now."

"Copy that. We'll be waiting. Just a heads up, we've got eyes on about 10 undead east of our location. We're out of their line of sight now, but we can see everything just fine."

"Copy that. Keep an eye on them. We're heading out."

"Sergei, top 2 floors clear. Took out 3 undead. No signs of any others. Heading out." Danil reported in.

"Main floor clear, no undead found. Heading out." Leanne reported in.

"Copy That. Exit quietly. Hopefully we can get out of here without making a scene." Mia replied.

Vasili and I Went up the stairs with curtis, and met the other 4 at the stairs.

"Mia. How's it look out there?" I asked over the radio.

"All clear, from what we can see. Just be careful as you exit."

"Copy that."

We crept out the front door, overly cautious. Once all 6 of us were out, we made our way back to the UTV's. Vasili sat in the bed of my UTV so Curtis could ride shotgun. We slowly drove off, trying to keep the engines as quiet as possible. We took an odd route through downtown, doubling back a few times to avoid being followed. On the way, we stopped at a gas station, ran a hose down into one of the fuel tanks, and pumped out enough to fill up the tanks on all 4 UTV's.

Once we were full, we quickly capped off the tank, added fuel stabilizer, and covered the access caps.

We drove toward Delta.

As we crossed Willow street on Waverly, We saw a large herd of Undead heading towards Delta.

I pulled out my radio.

"Sergei to Base. Do you Copy?"

"Copy, sergei."

"I've got a large group of Zed heading your way. Coming down Waverly from Willow."

"Copy. We'll be Ready."

"Good. We're coming up behind them. Gonna take a few of them out for you."

"Copy that. Be safe. We'll be ready at the gate when you are."

"Appreciate it. Let's kill some Zombies."

We parked across the road just across the river.

"Curtis. Stay in the UTV."

We shut the UTV's off, got our rifles out, and began picking them off, drawing them away from Delta.

We used the Civil War tactic of 4 people firing, 4 ready to fire. Once those 4 needed to reload, the other 4 stood up to take their place.

With 150 rounds per UTV, we were well stocked.

I looked over, and saw Leanne Aim, then look away.

"Leanne. What's wrong?"

"There's...children.."

"They're not Children. Just small zombies. Not human anymore. Don't let their appearance fool you. Humans won't try to eat the flesh from your bones while you're alive."

"I know.."

-an Hour later...-

We had taken out every zombie in the herd. Some were still on the ground, moving, but we took care of that. Bullet between the eyes.

We drove thorugh the gate, parked, and made sure Curtis got inside safely. I grabbed a backhoe, Vasili grabbed one of the dump trucks.

We pushed all of the undead into a pile, and loaded them into the dump truck.

Afterwords, we hauled them over to the garage at the end of the tunnel. We dumped them on the dirt lot next to it, poured a few gallons of diesel on them and lit them on fire.

"This is the worst part..the smell.." Vasili commented as the bodies burned.

"Tell me about it, man.."

"Well...did you get a count?"

"Yeah. Three hundred fifteen. We have 150 rounds left from the UTV's."

"Not bad...though we wasted alot of ammunition."

"I know...I'm thinking we need to do some practice."

"I was also thinking...these guns are too loud. I've been wanting to try using a Bow. I used to have pretty good aim."

"You're welcome to try, brother. We've got 3 or 4 bows and several hundred arrows."

"What about a crossbow?"

"Possible. I think we got one when we cleared out Gander Mountain."

"Excellent. I think I'll take that along next time we go out."

When the fire burned out, we headed back. It was well after dark at this point.

We opted to use the tunnel to avoid drawing attention to the Loud diesel. We parked the truck in the garage, and rode back on the Golf Cart we keep in the Shop.

We parked near the base of the stairwell going up to Delta.

Once up top, we had a community meeting of everyone at Delta.

Basically a debriefing. We announced the kill count, and hit ratio.

This has begun to become a competition, seeing which of us 8 can take out the most undead.

That's a hell of a way to boost morale.

-SV

8


	4. Chapter 3

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

by Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

Thursday, 10 May 2012

Well...the internet is Dead. No signal today. Not surprised. I'm honestly surprised we made it this long with internet access.

I've begun training all in my party how to use firearms, how to shoot streight, and conserve amunition. Most of them are doing well. Some, however...I'm not sure about. A bit later, we're going to top off, and add to our supplies.

We're taking 3 box trucks, 2 ruggedized pickups and one of the garbage trucks.

There are 12 of us going, the rest are staying home.

The PX store on MLK had been untouched..until we got there. We cleaned them out. Loaded up all the clothing and surplus into the trucks. We scored several hundred MRE's as well. They'll keep indefinitely, too. So we'll use them as emergency rations if/when we run out of normal food.

After that, we went to a drugstore that hadn't been looted yet. We nearly emptied that out too. Damn I'm glad we got the box trucks. We left all of the Soda, bot took all of the medical supplies, drugs from the pharmacy, condoms, pain relievers, and anything else we could find.

-SV

Thursday, 17 May 2012

Went on another "Hunt and Gather" mission today. Ventured west out of town. Danil and Zach each shot a deer. We went a bit further, and stopped off at the Bison ranch. No one seemed to be there. We searched the property, found no one. There were signs of a hurried departure. We went out back, and saw a few of the bison grazing nearby. Zach rested the barrel of his 50 Cal rifle on a hay bale. He took aim and fired. A Good shot, right in the head. 4 of us dragged the thing back and loaded it up.

We turned back towards town. Intending to hit a few local stores. As we turned around in the road, Danil signaled for silence. We killed the engines, and sat there silent. Soon, we heard what he did...3 Military helicopters flew overhead. 2 were Blackhawks, if my training serves me correctly, and the third was unmistakeably a Sikorsky MH-53...a Big Brute of a thing. Used to see them all the time back home. They were headed towards the airport...

"They're doing something big...they don't bring out the MH53's.."

"I know, man...Something big is going down. We need to get back to Delta. Now."

"Copy that."

Danil got on the radio..

"Delta, do you copy?"

"This is Delta. I copy."

"It's Danil. We've got 3 Helo's heading your way. Stay out of sight."

"Copy That."

"We're coming in. Be ready to let us in."

"Copy that. Be safe. Delta out."

We drove down Grand River ave, trying to keep hidden...no simple feat. Grand river Ave is mostly wide open. Very few trees to shield us from view from overhead.

Our trucks are done up in military olive matte paint. No light reflections off the paint to give away our position. Not sure of the intentions of the guys in the helicopters, but I don't want to take any chances.

We headed back to Delta, taking an odd roundabout path to draw away any undead that caught our scent.

We got there, pulled in, locked down the gate, and went inside to discuss our next plan of attack.

While I was out, Ben said he had reached the Military base down the road from us over the radio.

I guess the helicopters were flying there. Dropping off some reserves to help out in the war. They're calling it "World war Z"...

I think tomorrow, we're going to go over there, see if we can offer our help.

Well...I guess we'll find out on the flipside.

For now, I need some shut-eye.

-SV

Friday, 18 May 2012

Vasili, Zach, Ben and I drove down to the Base.

At the gate, we stopped.

Ben got on the radio, asking for the gate to be opened.

Vasili kept watch, looking for any undead.

"It's clear."

Ben relayed this information over the radio. Soon, we saw 2 guys on dirt bikes coming toward the gate.

I rolled down my window.

One guy got to the gate, and, once the other guy got there, he opened the gate. We drove through, and stopped so they could close the gate behind us.

We got out of the vehicle.

"Hey. Good to see some living faces."

"I can say the same thing to you."

"Corpral Ray Nielson." He said, extending his hand.

"Sergei Velkovanov. Pleased to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.

"This is Zach, That's Vasili, my cousin, and that is Ben, the one who contacted you."

"Nice to meet you guys. This is Lieutenant Ben LaFontaine. We were sent from Fort Grayling last week when shit got really bad."

"Hey, this is fun and all, but I think we shold get to camp before we attract anything."

"Good idea. Follow us, Sergei."

We got into the truck, and drove after them, back to a large warehouse-type building.

They opened an overhead door, and rode through. We followed them.

Once inside, they closed the door, and got off their bikes.

"Corpral. Could I speak with whoever's in charge?"

"You are."

"You're in charge?"

"Yes, Sir. There a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

"What's on your mind, then?"

"I've got a secure facility a mile or so from here. There's another, large secure facility just south of mine. They're not up to capacity. Not even close. If you and your men need to fall back, you're welcome at either one."

"I appreciate that. We may have to take you up on that. These fences were meant to deter the living. The razor wire and such did a fine job of that. But the Undead...It doesn't stop them. We've had to repair the East fence 4 times so far. Only so long we can hole up here."

"How many survivors are here?"

"Last count was 130."

"Ok. Let me know. The big shelter is at Saginaw and Waverly. On what used to be the golf course."

"That place? It's just a greenhouse.."

"No, sir. I built it. 150 feet below the surface is a shelter that will comfortably support up to 1500, or 2000 in close quarters."

"What do you mean, you built it?"

"I'm a contractor specializing in underground structures. Storm shelters, bomb shelters, bunkers, cellars, foundations and tunnels."

"I'll take your word for it. Mind if I check out the facility before we decide?"

"Not at all. The only thing you might see as a potential issue is that the Waverly facility is currently under protection of the "Shadow" association. They have been good to us, we've been good to them. Sort of mutual respect. Don't destroy that. I'm sure they would appreciate the extra help and manpower. There's plenty of space topside for helicopters to land, and trucks to park."

"I think we can deal with that."

"Ok. Get one or two of your guys. We'll head over right now."

10 minutes later, we were headed out. Zach and Vasili were in the bed of the truck, keeping watch.

We drove to delta, and dropped off Ben and Zach. We parked the big truck and took one of the Jeeps.

Vasili took position on the roof turret, and Ray took shotgun.

We drove over towards waverly, but were cut off by a group of undead walking down waverly towards us. We got their attention, and led them down willow. Once we lost them, we went down willow to MLK to michigan and back around down Waverly.

We radioed in...

"Waverly, do you copy?"

"This is waverly, we copy."

"It's Sergei. I'm at the gate. All is clear at the moment. We lost the undead we had following us."

"Hang on a second."

We waited for a few minutes until the gate opened. We drove through once it was open enough, pulled over near the main building, and parked out front.

We got out as 3 guys walked out of the set of double doors near us.

"Gentlemen. Welcome."

"Roman, how are you?"

"I'm good. I must say. You do know how to build one hell of a shelter, my friend."

"Glad to hear it. I need to talk to Ivan eventually. But first, I want to give my friend Ray a tour."

"Fine with me. You own the place anyway."

"Thanks. Oh, nice truck."

"Thanks. Touch it and you die."

"Don't worry, man."

We walked through the doors, and down the hall to the elevator.

I hit the call button, and wait for the doors to open.

"Vasili. Go check on their fuel supply."

"I'm on it, brother."

Vasili split off from us, as we got into the elevator.

As we descended the 150 feet to Level –1, I pointed out to Ray different points on the facility map posted on the wall.

Soon, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. We stepped out into a brightly-lit corridor.

White walls, floors and ceiling tiles. It looked much like a hospital.

"Damn...this is nice."

"Thanks. We'll start here. This is the main entrance corridor. The north hall goes to the auditorium, and classrooms for the school. We also use the auditorium for community meetings. The East wing is where the kitchen, dining rooms and pantries are.

West is the Medical and physical health wing. Doctors, surgeons, and the like. The Gym is down that way north wing is the supply sotrage. More pantry space, as well as clothing, and other idems and goods that are scavenged."

We took the stairs to level -2.

"Ok. This is Level minus 2."

"Minus?"

"Yeah. As they get further from the surface, the number goes lower."

"Gotcha."

"Levels minus 2 and 3 are all residential. Each room has its own full bathroom, as well as 3 bedrooms, a living area and a small kitchenette.

There are a few single-bedroom rooms available too. We can house 1500 comfortably, or 2000 at full capacity."

"Damn, man. You built all of this?"

"Well, Me and my team. I own the company that did it. I designed it, and I oversaw the whole build."

"I approve."

"Want to see the bottom levels?"

"Sure."

We hit the stairs to level -5.

As we got to the bottom, we stepped into a huge, well-lit, white room. Along the walls on either side were rows upon rows of metal shelves, full of canned food items, MRE's, and other non-perishables.

"This is the main pantry. Most of the non-perishables go here. The cold-storage is upstairs on -1."

"This is pretty awesome, Sergei."

"Thank you. But the last level is best, I think."

We went down the stairs to the lowest level. Level -5.

"Ok. Down here are the controls for the whole facility, as well as all of the power distrubution and generation equipment. The armory is down here, as well as our escape vehicles and the entrance to the tunnel exit."

"Tunnel exit?"

"Yes. You know that warehouse that was just finished, just east of the airport? Off of state road?"

"Yeah..."

"That's the exit. Or entrance, if and when you decide to come."

"You built a tunnel?"

"Yes. There are 3 surface access points along the way. 1 at Delta, 1 across the street from waverly, and 1 at waverly and Grand river."

"I assume each is opened from the inside only?"

"No. Just requires a special key to get in from the outside."

"Gotcha. So, about this armory..."

"Right. Let's go see how much they put in it."

We walked over to the black metal wire cage at the far end of the room. It spanned all the way across the wall, corner to corner. At least 60 feet.

"Ah. Shadow's been busy. It's stocked."

"God-damn!...That's a HELLUVA lot of firepower! I see AR's, MP5's, RPG's, and...a Mark 19?"

"Yeah. Shadow's got connections."

"I guess so."

"Well, Let's go talk to Ivan."

"Ivan?"

"Ivan Putlova. He's the leader of Shadow, and, at the moment, the Main Man here at Waverly."

"Ah."

We took the elevator up to -2, and walked down to Ivan's room; the biggest in the facility.

There was a guard posted outside his door.

"Ah. Sergei. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Sven. Is Ivan in?"

"Yah, he's in there. I'll let him know you're here."

Sven turned around, opened the door, and walked in.

We followed.

"Ivan. Sergei's here to see you."

"Thank you, Sven." Ivan said as Sven turned and left.

"Sergei. How are you, my friend."

"I'm good. How are you liking Waverly?"

"You do good work, my friend."

"Thank you."

"Who's the new guy?"

"This is Ray. He's the leader of another group of survivors. They're holed up at the military base right now. I've offered them solace here. We've got room."

"Indeed we do. Tell me, Ray. Do I intimidate you?"

"Honestly, a bit. But that'll change."

"Good. I don't like leading by intimidation. It works, though, and I do when I have to..but I prefer to lead by example."

"I'm impressed, Sir."

"Ray, you and your people are welcome here. How many are in your group?"

"We have about 150."

"One hundred fifty, you say. That's a big group. Come as soon as possible. No need to wait until the last possible moment when it might be too late."

"I agree. We will begin moving right away."

"I will have them come in through the tunnel, Ivan."

"I was about to suggest that myself."

"Great minds think alike, eh?"

"True."

"Ok, Ivan. I'll see you around. We've got work to do."

"You do indeed. Keep in touch, brother."

Ray and I went to the elevator, and took it to the surface. We met up with Vasili.

"Vasili. How's the fuel look?"

"Hardly any used so far. Most of the power is being provided by the turbines and solar cells."

"Excellent."

We got into the truck, and drove back to the base.

Once inside the fence, we continued to the building we went to first.

"Well, Sergei. I'm fortunate to have met you. We all are. We will begin moving all of our things over there right away."

"I'll help. I've got 4 18-wheelers. We mainly use them for gathering supplies, but they're empty right now."

"I'd appreciate it, Sergei."

"Not a problem. My concern is the preservation of the human race. Anything I can do to accomplish that, I'm happy to do."

I went out to the truck, got on the radio, and requested the 4 trucks with trailers.

Vasili and I went back to Delta, and held a meeting with the others, explaining what was going on.

It'll be a good thing to have Ray and his men at Waverly.

-SV

7


	5. Chapter 4

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

by Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

Friday, 1 June 2012

I was just reminded how long it's been since my last post. Much has happened since then.

The Military base has been emptied out by Ray and his people. Everything has been moved to Waverly. I guess Waverly is now the new Official Lansing-Area Military installment.

Most of the remaining survivors opted to pack up and head south. A Bad decision, if you ask me. All it takes is one big traffic jam, and one infected person...

The scenario has been played out many many times in the movies. Every time, it ends badly. I know that movies don't portray most things acurately, but they got that DEAD ON. The Undead stop at nothing to get to, bite and infect the uninfected.

I'm willing to bet that less than 50 percent made it to wherever they were going.

I've seen the massive graveyard that is I-496 through town..the cars, interiors covered in blood, windows broken out, body parts strewn everywhere, and a complete absence of corpses on the ground...there are a few in the cars, though..still buckled into their seats...

When it comes to mass evacuation, I'm not sure there's EVER been one that went smoothly. As soon as there is mass panic, things go to hell. Keeping order in a city once mass panic and paranoia hits is as easy, and effective as holding back the mississippi river with a sheet of notebook paper.

After the first 2 weeks, when the cops learned they could do nothing about the looting and the massive increase in crime, they just abandoned their posts, went home to their families, and planned their escapes. In most cases, it was "Kill or be killed". This initial panic and violence eliminated much of the population over the age of 70.

Now, the remaining portion of the population trying to keep on surviving until the threat of the undead has been dealt with enough to the point where we can live above ground without having to watch your back every waking moment.

I guess this is what Zion must have felt like on the Matrix. Except the Machines are replaced with Zombies...

-SV

Friday, 8 June 2012

My first post.

This all seems to be unreal.

Getting sick of being confined to our little village here, but it is what it is.

It has been nice, albeit scary, the few time's I've had to get out of the shelter, and go on gathering runs.

That aside, Sergei did an excellent job building the shelter.

6 levels...it's awesome.

Guess for those of you who will read this, if there is anyone left, I guess I should introduce myself.

I'm Erin, a good friend of Sergei and Mia.

Sergei is having everyone who wants to, write journal entries in here.

I guess so those who discover the book later on know that more than one person was here...who knows.

Either way, here's my story, for what it's worth.

I'm here with my partner, Leanne. Thats right. I'm a Lesbian.

Don't be shocked, some of us are bound to survive even when hell opens it's gates.

My last name is unimportant.

When this is over, I'm creating a new one anyway.

God, I must sound like I don't give a fuck..the truth is, I'm just a mite pissed off.

At God, for letting this happen, at the media for hiding all the past events, at the damn looters who broke into our house and stole my new TV, but most of all at myself foe not creating my own plan for when the shit hit the fan.

There's too much going on to not give a fuck.

In fact, the more fucks one gives, the better her chances of survival get.

So, you might say I give all the fuck in the world.

I'm a Psychologist..or..rather, I was a Psychologist. Before the world went to shit.

So, now, in addition to surviving, and dealing with this myself, I'm now the sole psychiatrist in this place.

Don't get me wrong, It's what I enjoy doing, it's what I went to school for...but helping everyone deal with their "End-of-the-world" fears is tiring.

Oh well...it is what it is.

To prevent any more rambling, I'll end this here.

Till next time, Bitches.

-Erin

Friday, 8 June 2012

Yeah...so we're in hell.

I always thought hell would be full of fire, not Zombies...

Maybe this is only the first level.

Either way, I hate it.

I want to leave, but Sergei won't let us.

I can't be cooped up like this.

I haven't stayed inside this long ever. Driving me nuts.

Havent heard from my Family.

My mom usually calls every other day...nothing since Easter.

Come to think of it, I haven't gotten a call from anyone.

Everyone seems to think the worst is yet to come.

That the undead will just increase in numbers.

If that's so, I'm leaving the first chance I get.

Make a go of it on my own. If I die, I die.

I really don't care at this point.

-Allan

4 July 2012

Reports came in via short-wave from 3 of the large facilities I built on the west coast. The riverside bunker, designed to house 500 people, has 14 living there. The rest have committed suicide. Same goes for 2 in Jersey, and one in Canada.

The rest have yet to report in. I'm assuming they're either all dead, or areo ut of power.

Based on the reports I've heard from the Federal Government Bunkers in Colorado, via short-wave radio, US living population is estimated to be down to under 15 Million. Most of the survivors on the surface have become quite malnourished and sickly. Those of us who prepared, and built bunkers, and provided means of producing food and such off the grid are doing well. Several small towns in the area that built walls around itself held out far longer than they would have. Most are still safe and infection-free, but only just. Undead are gathering around the city walls, effectively putting the towns under seige. As a result, several towns full of people have simply died from lack of food, the inability to get out and scavenge for food, and in some cases, the spread of infecton inside the walls.

Some towns have simply become ghost towns, it's people either fleeing to the relative safety of nearby walled villages, or by infection.

Sadly, most towns become ghost towns due to infection.

Over the next few weeks, we're going to go sweep a few of the ghost towns locally. See if we can find any useable items, survivors and undead.

Once abandoned houses are cleared, we'll burn them down. We don't want to have to clear them again.

-SV

17 July 2012

Made a trip to one of the Dunhams Sports distribution warehouses. This one was unmarked, and, incredibly, still locked. Didn't look like it had been opened in months. Can be a good sign. 8 of us went in 2 trucks. We took the F450 and one of the 18-wheelers.

Zach backed the truck up to one of the loading docks, and waited for us to open the door.

Vasili and I brke open the lock, and went in, searching for the correct loading dock doors.

Once opened, we posted a guy at the truck, and a guy at the door we came in, just in case someone or something tried to enter.

We searched the whole place, o be sure there were no undead, or protective employees holed up in there.

We found none, surprisingly.

We grabbed camping supplies, fishing gear, shoes, kayaks, archery items, slingshots, slingshot ammo, hunting supplies, such as deer urine (to mask our smell from the undead.), lycra underwear (Cold-weather gear, excersise gear, etc.), swimwear, golf clubs and baseball bats (as blunt trauma weapons), excersise equipment, climbing gear, arctic-weather gear (Snow shoes, parkas, crampons, Ice-axe's, hand warmers, etc..), a row-boat,

We did find several abandoned 18-wheelers. Most of them were empty, but one was full of canned goods, and another full of frozen items. The freezer unit wasn't working, but it was cold enough outside so everything was still frozen. We took the 2 loaded trucks and 2 empty units. We brought everything back here. I think we're good for a while.

-SV

24 July 2012

Hot as hell today. Want to say topside temps are in the hundreds.

We're all staying below ground today. The Geo-Thermal keeps it nice and cool down here.

An update from last week.

We cleared 2 towns; Eagle and Wacousta.

Most of the items we scored from eagle was food items, alcohol and tools.

Wacousta had a bit more to offer.

We got canned food items, ammunition, farm equipment, tools, computers and such.

Both towns were ghost towns. Eagle probably emptied out quickly. There were signs of a hurried departure. People grabbed what they could carry, left everything else. We had Danil and Vasili clearing houses, Leanne and Mike grabbing supplies, Luke and I setting fires, and Zach and Phil keeping guard.

We cleared 10 houses and 2 stores today. Gathered enough to fill up the 18-wheeler we brought.

At this point, I think we've got enough camping, cold weather, climbing and hiking gear for everyone at our facility, and then some extra.

We can never have enough non-perishable food items, ammunition, clothing and such.

-SV

25 July 2012

0900

Since the outbreak in April, the plague has spread throughout most of the planet. There are still some  
remote locations where the dead have yet to walk. But it's only a matter of time…

We've gone out at least twice a week to hunt and gather. Since the early days of the infection, the deer population in and around the cities have gone down considerably. I guess animals have an instinctual fear of the undead. Not a bad thing, but it makes them harder to find. The undead don't bother animals. Just humans. Mostly because animals can outrun the undead.

1300

We had a successful mission, though we encountered many undead. Last I heard, the kill count was at 254, though there were well over 400  
shots fired. Just goes to show we've got to have some more arms training.

At last estimation from the food inventories, we've got enough food and clean water stored to last us well into next May. Not bad at all.

2100

Our motion sensors around the perimeter picked up some movement near the north gate. I went to check it out. Had Mike and Zach with me.  
It turned out to be a group of 7 survivors. We let them in, while watching very closely. We walked them past the dogs, checking for infection. They  
all seemed clean. We took them in, and did the usual search, checking for bites on areas of skin covered in clothing. One of them had a  
small, fresh bite on her left leg. From the looks of it, it was a child. Damn shame. As is our policy, we allowed her in, as it was a  
recent bite, but assigned a guard to her. We fed all of our new residents, and gave them a place to sleep. The one who had been  
bitten, Alison was her name, was put in quarantine.

2345

All seems to be well. We administered an experimental antidote to Alison.  
We'll see if it works. She said it had been about a half hour since she had been bitten when she arrived.

It's been almost 4 hours since they got here. Solanum usually takes anywhere from 8 to 24 hours to completely take over it's victims, depending on the size and location of the bite. Since hers is near the ankle, it will take longer for the effects to set  
in.

We'll see how she is in the morning.

-SV

5 August 2012

0600

I checked in on Alison first thing this morning. She still looks healthy, and is fully alert, and conscious. She should have been long turned by now. I'm beginning to wonder if she was bitten by a Quisling. That, or simply by an unruly child….or our antidote works…

Further monitoring is required. We drew some blood, and it was still human. No sign of congealing, or coagulation like you'd see if someone had been  
infected.

I want to give it at least 24 more hours before I release her though. Really don't want to have to shoot her inside the compound.

2200

Zach, Mike and I, as well as 3 of the guys that got here yesterday, went to Home Depot to get supplies to build a Greenhouse.  
As we Crossed Michigan Avenue on Waverly road, we saw something ahead that just made our hearts sink. A huge hoarde of undead were moving  
towards the store. Guessing there were survivors holed up there.

We radioed back home, requesting backup. About 20 minutes later, 3 of my semi trucks with trailers rolled up beside us.  
We slowly advanced on Home Depot. As we rolled past what used to be the Speedway Gas station, weaving through the burned out hulks of cars  
in the road, we saw what was attracting the Zombies. There was a school bus parked in the Lot for home depot. 4 people were on its  
roof. They had Shotguns, though were not firing. We assumed, correctly, it turned out, they were out of Ammunition.  
We fired a shot into the air, in an attempt to alert them to our presence. It worked, but also succeeded in alerting most of the hoarde  
as well.

The Sound...several thousand undead moaning...it sends chills down my spine. We sped up as we approached the hoarde. All of my trucks are equipped  
with plows, so as we hit the hoarde, we cleared a path straight toward the bus, and the surrounded people. We pulled up alongside the bus,  
rescued the people, and wired the bus with explosives. One of the Survivors then announced he had been bitten, and opted to stay behind  
to keep the attention of the undead. We let him go, and drove away from the blast zone. Just as we approached the edge of the Home Depot  
building, the bus went up in a huge fireball, the shockwave toppling row after row of undead, though not killing any. Those caught in the  
fireball, though, were destroyed.

We prepared ourselves for the onslaught. We had brought plenty of ammunition, and we had our best shooters with us. In a matter of 2  
hours, we were able to dispatch well over 1700 undead, most of which was done with grenades and Molotov cocktails. As the 1800 count rolled around, we saw several more undead approaching. We had all but 8 of us go into the store and gather what we needed. It took them about 2 and a half hours to gather enough supplies. The ended up dismantling several of the high shelving sections, and loaded them into the trailers. They also got all of the 3/4 inch sheets of Plexiglas they had in  
stock, all of the 6 by 6 lumber, enough screws and nails to fill the bed of a pickup truck, and what tools were still there. That pretty  
much filled up the 3 18-wheelers. We also grabbed a couple of the nice grills, and about 20 tanks of propane, and loaded them into my truck.

We left from the store, plowing through the hoards once more, wanting to get back home.

All told, we must have dispatched at least 1500 undead with gunfire alone, and another 300 with the trucks. We got the survivors back to  
the compound safely, and made sure they were clean. Of the 4 of them, 1 was clean the others, in the advanced stages of infection, turned as  
they were unloaded. We quickly put an end to that with bullets to the forehead at point blank range.

We pulled the trucks into the shop, unloaded them, and hosed them down. I hate it when my trucks are covered in congealed blood...nasty  
shit.

When we got back, we learned that Alison had still not turned. After more blood work, we determined that she was, in fact, not infected. We  
let her into the compound with the others.

That brings the count up to 45. 50 shy of capacity. Going to have to start turning people down.

2345

I was able to contact James. He's got 34 at his facility, though they were there from the start. He's had several people try to get in, but  
after being denied, went hysterical. We had to shoot him. Pity.

So far, it's been close to 4 and a half months since the infection hit.

I read today that Cuba is about 90% infection free. They have almost completely wiped out the undead there. Some in our facility have  
suggested we go to Cuba. I know for a fact that would be a bad move for many reasons. First, many have already done just that, to the point  
where Cuba is so grossly overpopulated. Living conditions are better where we're at.  
Second, the undead can travel underwater without need for breathing, albeit, at a slow pace. Eventually, they'll wash up on shore, and a new invasion will be  
inevitable.

-SV

8


	6. Chapter 5

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

by Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

25 August 2012

We made a special trip to the library today.

I wanted to get enough reference material, not only to keep us occupied, but also so we could have a passable form of education.

I wanted to get as many DIY help books as I could, Ben wanted to get everything related to Electronics he could find, and Mia wanted to grab some kids movies.

We took one of the 18-wheelers along to bring back everything.

We ended up filling it up almost all the way.

I grabbed some of my favorite books, as well as Mias favorites.

I got all the audiobooks, CD's, movies, and such.

We got the first truck half full, and went to leave. On the way to leave, we remembered the second floor. All but Vasili and I went to the second floor. I remembered about the 1500 capacity fallout shelter below the library. We approached the door, and stood there quietly, listening.

Guns drawn and ready to fire, we knocked on the door. We heard nothing at first.

As we knocked the second time, we heard something on the other side of the door.

Soon, we heard the latch activate, and the door moved a bit. We stepped out of the way as it swung open. There, on the other side of the door was a man, looked to be in his mid 30's.

"What do you want?" he asked.

He looked surprised to see us.

"Just wondering if there was anyone here." I replied.

"A few, yes..." he answered, cautiously, as if trying not to give away much information.

"How many?", Vasili asked.

"A hundred or so." He replied.

"Ok. How are your supplies?" I asked.

"Low. We've been on tight rations." Replied the man.

"How many women and children?" Vasili asked.

"Most of them are women and children." He replied.

"Look. There's a shelter down at Waverly and Saginaw. They can take on at least 800 more. We'll take you over there."

"Y-you'd do that?"

"Yes, we would. Saving lives is what we do."

I went out to the truck, and called back to Delta, requesting a Bus and a box truck to take them to Waverly.

While they loaded up, we began packing up the books into the truck.

Soon, the bus and truck arrived...and following them...thousands of undead.

"Zach, get the truck out of here! Go!"

"I'm on it!"

Zach ran to the semi, and drove off as soon as we had the back doors shut and latched.

Danil, Vasili, Adam, Phil and I took up defensive positions to cover the survivors as they loaded into the Bus.

3 of the more able-bodied men from the Library bunker grabbed guns and helped us.

Erin, Mike and Leanne helped everyone get on the bus.

"Hurry Up! We can't keep them back forever!" I yelled.

"We're going as fast as we can. Give us 5 more minutes." Yelled Mike

I stood up, and looked down Capital Street...More undead were streaming down the street.

"We might not have that long!" I yelled back.

"Get into the truck. Fire from the windows!" I yelled to Vasili, Danil, Adam and Phil.

As they ran to the truck, I ran towards the bus.

"Come on, hurry it up!" I yelled as I helped people get loaded.

Vasili saw me, got out of the truck, and ran towards me, as did Adam.

Danil and Phil continued firing from inside the truck.

"We'll cover you, brother!" Vasili yelled.

"Good!"..I ran into the bunker, and helped the last of the survivors grab their things. I yelled for them to run.

Just as we came to the exit of the building, the undead reached the box truck, as it was pulling away. It smashed all those in it's way as it left.

"Hurry Up!" I yelled as the last 4 people ran to the Bus.

As the last one got in, and the doors closed, the Undead got to the front of the bus.

I yelled for the bus to go as I sprinted to the truck, which was already rolling forward too.

The bus, just like the box truck, smashed into, and ran over several undead, making use of the plows we welded onto the front.

I looked back, as I sat down in the bed of the moving truck...

"Stop!" I yelled.

I saw Adam still in the street, attacking the undead with his machete.

"What, WHAT!?" Vasili yelled.

"Adam! He's still back there!"

"Oh FUCK!"

I hoppped down, and ran towards Adam. As I got closer, I heard him yell at me.

"No, Sergei! No! Go Back!"

He pulled his sidearm out, put it to his temple, and pulled the trigger.

"Shit.." I swore, as I backed away toward the truck.

As they all swarmed in to get a bite of Adam, I got into the truck, and rode back to Delta.

We pulled in, and parked the Semi.

Vasili and Phil went back out to meet up with the bus.

I went to find Mia, as Adam was my Brother-In-Law.

As you would expect, Mia took it hard.

It did comfort her knowing that he died defending us though.

This is, amazingly, our first death in the group.

Someone's been watching over us. God knows any one of us could have been bitten at any time we've been outside the walls.

We will miss you, Adam. Thanks for what you did when you were with us.

-SV

30 August 2012 

So...this is how it feels.

I've always wondered how living in post-apocalyptic America would feel.

Maybe I'm a bit sheltered because I've been living in this incredible bunker for the past few days, but it's not as difficult as it could be.

I'm extremely fortunate that I met Sergei and his guys when I did.

I'm Kiel, Journalist for Lansing State Journal. Well, I used to be, before the world went to hell. Sergei has been awesome to us, taking us in. We're like family now.

He's been trying to get us to write a bit each day in this journal, so here's my first entry.

I guess I'll start by telling my story, up until our rescue.

I was at work the day it hit. It was a Tuesday, that much I remember. I was on sight at the Capital City Airport covering a plane crash there. I was halfway through the report when I heard screaming coming from behind me, at the crashed plane. I turned to look back, and saw them...these people stumbling around. One slowly moved towards a screaming woman, pinned against a wall...They bit the woman. Tore her limbs off, pulled her guts out...Others soon came over and joined in.

"What the FUCK!" I yelled.

I turned back to look at the camera man, but he had run toward the van.

"Tom, you asshole, wait for me!" I yelled as I sprinted after him.

I didn't make it to the van before they left. I kept running for the exit of the Airport. I got to the terminal, and ran around to the entrance. There was a car sitting there. A Camry, I think it was. Running, no one in it. I hopped in and drove off, as fast as I could, toward my apartment downtown.

When I got there, I locked the door, went to my liquor cabinet and poured myself a shot of Jack. After 2 more shots, I picked up the phone and called in to work, intending to call in sick.

"Lansing State Journal, this is Kim."

"Kim, Can I speak with Lauren, please?"

"Lauren is out at the moment."

"Can I speak with Joe?"

"One moment please."

I waited a minute before I was connected.

"This is Joe." He said, with an obvious stressed-out tone.

"Joe. It's Curtis."

"Kiel! Where the Fuck are you? Where are tom and Kevin?"

"They left me at the Airport, man. They fucking left me with those...things."

"What things?"

"The people...they were eating each other. Like...ripping out guts."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know what I saw, man."

"Kiel, get in here, man. We need you. We've got a hell of a story going on now."

"I can't, man..."

"What? Why?"

"I've had a few drinks, man."

"Well, call a cab. Get in here as soon as possible."

"Fine...I'll be there."

I grabbed my things, called a cab and waited for it to get there.

When it came, I got it, and went to work.

When I walked in, I went right to my office, closed the door, and got onto the internet to research exactly what it was that was going on.

The second I saw it...

"The Dead Walk!" I read as a headline.

"Oh FUCK!" I yelled...

I got up, went down the hall, to my bosses office.

"Hey, boss."

"Kiel. Thank..." He started.

"I'm leaving. Fuck this job." I said. I turned and left.

When I got out on the street, I called a cab, went back to my apartment, quickly packed some of my things, packed some food and water, and grabbed my handgun.

I left quickly, locked the door, and went down to the waiting cab. I took it down to the library downtown. From there, I went inside, through the metal detectors, and down the stairway to the door labeled "Fallout Shelter".

I tried the door handle...it was unlocked, oddly enough.

I went in, turned on the lights, and looked around.

I explored for a bit, and found the pantry, with enough food to last a month at capacity.

I found the bunks, found one for myself, and put my stuff there. I went back up to the door, and locked it from the inside.

3 days later, people came knocking on the door. I cautiously opened it, and saw about 20 people there, looking desperate. All of them had duffel bags, and the look of fear in their eyes.

"Do you have room for more?" One of them asked.

"Yes...come in." I replied.

I let them in, and locked the door behind them.

I showed them around, and waited for them to get their things set.

Then I asked them what was happening.

"The end of the world, man. That's what." Said one of them.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Undead. People are dying. Not staying dead though." Another said.

"So...you're saying it's zombies?" I asked.

"Yes. Fucking right it's zombies." One of the teenagers said.

"Oh Fucking HELL!" I swore.

2 weeks later, we got 9 more in.

A week after that, Sergei found us, and brought us to Waverly. I opted to go with Sergei to his facility though. I never really liked any of those in my bunker anyway.

I've been appointed as one of the record keepers here in Delta. Also been put with the Main Communications guy, Ben. Nice enough guy, I guess. Sort of quiet, though.

He's got a wife and 2 kids living in the compound. Gives him something to live for.

Me, I've got no one. No wife, no kids, no girlfriend, no siblings, no parents. Hell, I'm the last one left of my family. It's been that way for years. I've dealt with it ok, I guess.

But now, with situations as they are, it's that much more difficult to deal with.

The thing that really bothers me is that Sergei and his people lost someone while saving us. They lost a man. He became one of them, no doubt.

Well...I guess that's it for now. I might post again, I might not. Who knows.

-Kiel

1 September 2012 

Nothing new to report. The undead are still out there, and will be for some time.

Not sure on the count at the moment, but I'm guessing it's close to 90 – 95% of the world population. I figure if we stay inside as long as possible, we can wait much of it out. Once winter comes, if it gets cold enough, we can go topside to gather supplies. The cold weather slows the undead down. Most times, they'll even freeze solid. The lack of body heat makes that possible.

Plus, the longer we stay underground, the better the possibility that the undead will leave this facility alone.

We checked in with all our inventory people. Our ammunition supply is at about 60% of what we stocked up on. I'm hoping Ivan still has supplies coming from Russia. Not going to hold my breath, though. I know Waverly has a pretty sizeable arsenal, too. We might have to dip into their supplies.

As grim and morbid as this may be, I'm hoping all of the evacuations will have drawn many of the undead South, away from us. In my opinion, they should all go to Texas. They'll know exactly what do to with them. Killing is a sport down there. I've heard rumors that most of the facilities there are doing well. Also heard they built fuel refineries there too. So, there's fuel available...just not here.

So, if we were to leave, I'd say Texas would be a good destination. I've got friends and clients down there that I keep weekly radio contact with. But I will absolutely not leave here until it is obvious we can't survive here any longer. As long as we have a defensible position here, with adequate supplies, We'll stay.

Our morale is ok, given the circumstances. Everyone has come to terms with what's going on, and most of them are cooperating. Our overall health is excellent, due both to the Vegan diet, as well as the exercise routines, all the physical labor, clean water and a lack of air pollution.

Our food supplies are doing very good, as are our fuel supplies. I figure, at the amount of fuel we have now, we could get from here to Texas and have 25% left. So, using that 25% that we have, I figure that would last us at least a year. Without planning to leave, We have closer to 3 years worth, assuming it will all keep.

Waverly is in a similar situation, aside from the fuel. They have enough fuel for their 2 vehicles and generators. Most of their equipment is powered by Diesel engines running on Bio-Mass fuel made from Algae that they grow in the greenhouses. All of their other vehicles are diesels as well, so they're all set. They ship out 3 or 4 barrels of Bio-fuel every week, along with the produce.

With the 2 communities together, we've got around 450 people total. Eventually, we'll rebuild a town over toward Waverly, once we expand the wall to surround the area. Probably going to build it over where Saginaw road is now. Extend it out North.

Eventually, I'd like to build a circular wall with a 2 mile radius around Waverly. The exact center of Waverly being the center point. Work Delta into the wall.

Forgive me if this seems a bit...lofty. When times are tough, I can't help but think about how things should be. Once things quiet down, it might not be necessary to build a walled city, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, as the saying goes.

Just some thoughts I had. Never hurts to be looking to the future, right?

-SV

7


	7. Appendix A: 2010 Prep

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

by Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

Tuesday, 25 May 2010

Well, I finally Graduated. Doctorate in Engineering, Majoring in Civil Engineering, Minoring in Architecture. I just got hired by a local guy to design and build him a survival bunker for the "Zombie Appocalypse." Not convinced the ZomPoc is going to happen, but he's paying me ALOT of money to do this, so I'm more than willing. Fairly certain I'll get the bid. I know the guy pretty well, and have done other projects for him in the past.

While I'm working on the project, I'm living on site out of my RV. It's a bit small, but It'll do.

Went out with some friends last night to celebrate graduation. Went to our favorite restaurant in East Lansing. I met a very nice, attractive girl. Her name is Mia. She just graduated as well. Agricultural Engineering Masters. I got her number. Probably give her a call tomorrow.

-SV

Wednesday, 26 May 2010

I meet with the Guy on Monday. Until then, I need to do up some concept sketches for his build.

He's a relatively wealthy guy. He owns a shipyard in Detroit, and has access to several thousand 40-foot shipping containers. I'm guessing we're going to use those as well as round 8-foot steel sewer conduit. We'll see.

While designing his house, I've been designing my own, as well as the surrounding grounds.

On a related note, I've been setting aside money to build my own facility. Should be awesome. I've got several thousand set aside so far, and am figuring for over a million total. If I get the bid, I'll be able to pay for the whole build.

Got a Date with Mia tonight, too. Hope it goes well.

-SV

Friday, 28 May 2010

Made more progress on the big design for my potential client.

4-levels using buried shipping containers.

The layout will nearly mirror the layout of his own house.

This will be the biggest build I've done yet.

I've got just a small bit left to do before this concept is finished.

Made more progress on my own design. This is going to require ALOT of concrete, plate steel and steel Re-Bar. The guys at the Concrete plant are going to love me.

For my design, I've opted to build a brand new house. (my own property.)

Thinking 2-story farm-house look, but fully impenatrable. It's very similar to the hurricane and tornado-proof houses they've built in New Orleans and Florida.

5 bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom, plus 2 bathrooms on the main floor, one in the attatched 2-car garage, 1 in the basement / Man-Cave.

Building the shipping container bunker 150 feet below my house. They will be a sort of Foundation for the house. In Fact, the house itself will not need to be large, considering I'll be living out of the shelter.

But anyway...

I learned that my clients name is James. I'd rather not divulge his last name, on the off chance someone finds this document. So far, the concept for James's build is going to cost well into the 2-million dollar mark. But, I'm told money is nothing when your goal is the safety of your family and friends...

I'm working with a few other people on simple architecture projects, as well. It pays the bills, and gives me extra cash to set aside for my build.

-SV

Wednesday, 2 June 2010

Got a finished concept for Jame's build. We'll see how he likes it. I'm sure we'd have to modify it to fit his property, seeing as I've never seen his property...

Went out with Mia again last night. Went to see the new Terminator movie. Seems like just when you think the franchise is dead, they add more to it. This one was after the war, rebuilding civilization.

Got more done on my design project. Seems it'll work. I just need to get about $750,000 to build it.

I've got friends who work at a concrete plant, so I'm fairly sure I can get the concrete at a discount, considering the ammount I'm buying.

I'm sure I could use the same connections for James's Build, too.

I'm considering starting up my own building contractor company, just to save myself the trouble of farming the heavy work out to various contractors.

Saw an odd news story today. Since last may, there have been numerous reports of "Face Eaters", people under the influence of the drug called "Bath Salts"...

They exhibit symptoms not unlike being undead. Seeing the news stories gives me chills. Perhaps there's more to this "Zombie Apocalypse" thing than I give credit for.

-SV

Monday, 07 June 2010

I met with James today. He liked my concept, but thought it was a bit..small.

So, I'm going to modify it, adapt it to his property, and show him next monday. If he likes it, it's a green light to begin the build.

I am bringing in some friends for this project. Here's the list:

-Phil – CAD and design

-Ben – CAD and Machining

-Eric – Electrical

-Ross - Plumbing

-Tim – Welding

-David – Machining

-Mike – Welding

-Zach – Concrete

-Tom – Fabrication

-Kevin – Storm Shelter expert

-Danil - Framing

With this group, we should be able to get this done. Some of them will bring work crews to help them with their tasks.

Should be amazing.

James agreed to pay all the workers $10 an hour as long as they are on the property. I'll pay them each an additional $10 an hour from the money we make on this.

-SV

Tuesday, 08 June 2010

We got the Contract. James called this morning and said that whatever we come up with will be ok. As soon as I finish up the design, we'll break ground. I'm about half done with the re-render. I've got Phil and Ben working on the detail drawings. Soon, we'll be ready.

I've called the other contractors, and had them gather their team.

The shelter will have 5 levels, the foundation for the bottom level will be at 500 feet. In addition, James liked my personal design for the secure house. He essentially multiplied our budget by 10 times, and told us to build the secure house. We'll be doing all of this work in a pieve of property he recently aquired.

On Friday, we begin Demolition of the existing house. Being a single-level Ranch-style house, built in the late 60's, its in need of remodeling anyway.

-SV

Friday, 11 June 2010

I finished the 3D model of the new build. The CAD guys finished their parts. I put in an order for concrete, steel beams, Foundation piles, and such. James ordered the containers.

The construction team came out today, and began leveling the property.

We decided to get an early start at demolition. We had the house demolished today. Most of it is in a pile beside where it used to be. There wasn't a basement in the house, so it was that much easier to demolish.

Once the site is made perfectly level and flat, and all trees removed temporarily, the dig site needs to be marked and dug. We'll need to dig out a ramp as well to allow equipment and workers in and out of the hole.

As of right now (9:00 PM), the property lines have been mapped out, trees uprooted, cut up and stored for use later. James decided to put in new, young trees in place of the existing trees.

So, Boundaries marked, Trees removed and site marked out. Tomorrow, we'll begin leveling everything. Making the ground all the same height. Alot of digging. Bt the time it's all done, the site should be about a foot and a half higher than it was to start with.

The excavation company dropped off the equipment today. They'll start bright and early tomorrow morning.

-SV

Friday, 2 July 2010

It's been 2 weeks now since the project was started.

We've got the hole dug, the foundation piles set, the concrete poured around the piles, Re-rod welded onto the piles, wall and corner posts, and concrete poured into forms for the floor and walls. The containers have been here for a week and a half.

We got them all finished inside. It'll be a nice place to be.

We got all the plumbing, wiring and sewage installed, the sump system ready, and the ventilation system on standby. Tomorrow, we lower the first of 16 containers for the bottom level. Things should go well once we get the first layer in.

-SV

Friday, 16 July 2010

Week 4 of the build. All 6 levels installed, Stairs in, wiring run, networking set up, Fiberoptic audio systems in, bathrooms plumbed in, full sound-proof insulation between containers, Radiant-floor heat, Geo-Thermal HVAC in, almost ready to build the roof of the whole thing. We left room between containers for maintenance. 3 feet between each one, both on all the sides, as well as top and bottom. Everything is welded in place very securely. We added a few last-minute features. One of which is a trash incinerator. This burns the trash, creating steam, which drives turbines which generate electricity. The smoke is evacuated through the house chimney.

The gaps outside of the perimeter wall have been filled in. There's scaffolding and ladders mounted between each container. No access to these except through a hatch in the top level. Through the ceiling.

I've started on my own build, and am a week and a half into it.

So far, I've got the hole dug, and the piles driven. Concrete poured into the pile holes.

Forms up for the walls.

Containers half finished inside.

Plumbing and wiring run.

-SV

Friday, 23 July 2010

Big night last night. Mia and I went out to dinner. We talked about her moving in once I get my place done. She agreed she would.

Finishing up with James's build today. We got the house built over the shelter. We had to put down a helluva lot of fill, and pack it down every 3 feet. We got the house fully plumbed, wired and all. Non-penetrable. The last thing we had to do was the Perimeter Fence. We pulled the forms off today.

On my build, The progress is a bit slower. I opted against building a house above my shelter. Mine is just as deep, but has 8 stories. Overhead, up on the surface, will be a shop. 24-bay pole barn. My front. Looks like a normal storage unit, but is locked down. There's also a campsite with hookups for my RV. We built another storage unit-style collection of buildings beside the barn, so our residents can bring their belongings, and store them until things die down.

-SV

Tuesday, 10 August 2010

As of today, I am the owner of the old Waverly road Golf course. I'm planning to build a wall around it, 25 feet tall, and turn it into essentially a refugee camp. We'll build guard platforms at the corners, and throughout the camp.

I plan to eventually build a large hotel-like building (2 levels, with a full basement) to house anyone in need of shelter when the shit hits the fan. This portion, however, isn't my brainchild. I'm not even funding the build. I just bought the property. James fronted the cash for the camp. Figured we'd give the other civilians a chance.

-SV

Saturday, 11 September 2010

Been so busy with everything, no time to update.

Here's what's happened:

My project is 85% complete.

I've done 12 more significantly less advanced underground shelters for other customers.

Most of those took a week or less.

Mia and I have been living in our shelter since it's completion, though we still have to complete the above-ground buildings.

Since then, I've added on several tech items, including an EMP-proof computer system, full camera surveilance, and a fully stocked weapons cache that makes the armory at a military base look small.

We've got a fully-stocked pantry, with enough non-perishables for 20 people for a year.

Also installed a full walk-in freezer and fridge.

Up in the pole barn is a Smoker room for preserving meats.

We're all set for anything.

If anything should go wrong, all of our best friends and closest family know about the shelter.

-SV

Friday, 15 October 2010

We've finished the house, the shop, the solar field, the wind turbines, the water filtration setup, and a source of water.

Here are some details:

**WATER**

We've got a source of water independant of the city water supply.

The River, though the water is dirty, runs right along the rear of the facility.

I've installed a pump in a small pump house along the edge of the river.

It pumps river water into a large holding tank (a re-purposed Dairy tanker trailer).

From there, it is piped into a large charcoal-and-sand filter (a repurposed Milk pasteurization tank from a dairy that went out of buisness.)

After this filter, It's pumped through another charcoal and sand filter, and then into a boiler where the water sees temps of 212 degrees and higher.

It's then run through a third Charcoal filter with a flouride and chlorine mixer (from a disused water treatment plant).

The flouride and chlorine tanks can be refilled with regular bleach (no additives) and flouride pellets.

After the additives have been mixed, it's all pumped into another repurposed Dairy tanker.

Water for the garden is drawn off of the pipe just after the primary filter.

**Power:**

We've got 4 wind turbines we built out of modified car alternators and repurposed airplane and helicopter parts. Tey generate enough power in a day to run an average american home for a week.

We've got a solar array consisting of 10 rows of 10 3-foot by 3-foot solar panels (weather-proof) on rotating bases to track the sun.

**Agriculture:**

We are in process of building a greenhouse.

When it's done, It'll measure 300 feet by 150 feet.

We'll plant corn, wheat, vegetables, herbs and fruits in it.

We're making the frame out of steel, and the windows out of 3/4 Lexan.

We've also got underground hydroponic gardens for things like tomatos, beans, etc.

**Transportation:**

I've got 4 ruggedized overland pickups, all which run on diesel.

The trucks have all been set up to burn any fuel, essentially.

Kerosene, jet fuel, diesel, veggie oil, vodka...whatever.

I've also got 4 Semi tractors I picked up cheap ant an auction. Needed a bit of work, but they're running now. I got 4 trailers for them cheap at the same auction.

I also picked up a pair of old garbage trucks with the top-load compactors, a pair of school buses and even a bulldozer and backhoe, all of which needed work, and were picked up cheap.

All of the vehicles mentioned above, aside from the overlanders were purchased for a total of $250,000. Dirt cheap.

Each one of the trucks is representative of the most popular option for it purpose, so there are parts readilly available for them.

**Weapons:**

I scored several AK's, AR-15's, SKS's, MP5's and such from a contact in detroit. Got some steals on these guns. All of them of a very high quality. Also scored a few Mosin-Nagant rifles, M1 Garands, 40-06 rifles, and even a pair of Automatic 12-Gage Shotguns. There's also an assortment of handguns, small sub-machine guns, andenough ammo for all of these weapons to supply the troops in Iraq and Afghanistan for 10 years. Don't ask me how I got all of this...I've got connections in the underworlds of the cities...

Just know this: If ATF ever finds out what I have, and how I got them...I'm going away forever...

**Security:**

I've got cameras on the outer walls, hooked to motion detectors. Each has an infrared sensor, too. There are at least 4 people on guard duty along the walls at all times. Infection or not. We've yet to run tests on the security system, but it's fairly foolproof...as long as Eric wired everything correctly..

-SV

Friday, 12 November 2010

We've broken ground for the Waverly facility.

It'll become both a refugee camp as well as a field hospital and supply warehouse.

It's about a mile and a half from the grand river, so it's not too far to gether water.

We're going to build another water filtration system to support the camp.

In the spring, assuming all is normal, We're going to break ground and plant crops. Wheat, corn, beans, Tomatos, etc.

It's a considerably sized piece of land.

We're going to have to level most of it, filling in the low spots, because it floods on the west side of the property when it rains hard.

We're going to build collection basins for the rainwater, so we can recycle it for use as drinking water...after being run through the filters.

I'm betting on the shit hitting the fan within the next 2 years, so I'm using the "By now, Pay later" philisophy to get alot of this stuff.

Taking out loans, and borrowing. When the Shit does hit the fan, money will become worthless. Bartering will become the new way of paying for things...I hope.

If nothing happens, I'll owe alot of people money. One reason I only have a post-office box, and have been clean-shaven, and bald. Once I get everything I need, I'm growing my hair out, and growing a full beard. I've got the tech to make a fake passport. I'll be taking on a new Identity once the crisis hits. I've changed all references of myself in these works to my alias, for my own wellbeing. I've changed all of the names of those in my facility as well for the same reason.

In todays world, you might call me a criminal; a Cheat, a thief, a Con-artist. In Tomorrows world, the one I'm preparing for, I'll be seen as a man doing what he can to provide for his friends and family. A hero, essentially.

I guess at this point, I should tell a bit of background about myself.

I was raised in Mother Russia. Grew up during the Cold War. I was trained in the arts of espionage. How to learn all I can using any means available to me, legal or otherwise.

My Father was a KGB Officer, though he was not one of the many Anti-american officers.

In fact, much like Colonel Claus Von Stauffenberg in World War II, he saught to put an end to the war. Nearly got him killed, too. We came to the US when my Father was given the assignment to move us to America, posing as Imigrants, escaping the Communist Russian Government, acting as Spies for Russia. Little did they know, we WERE actually imigrants, moving to America to escape Russia. My father continued to act as a Spy, but fed them Vague or false information. He turned himself into the US Federal government as a Spy.

HE explained the situation, and, amazingly, they let him. They ran a Polygraph test on him, and found him to be telling the truth.

He stayed there for 5 months, no doubt in a jail cell. I'm assuming they let him transmit back to Russia, so as not to seem suspicious.

After 5 months, he went through a training program with the Federal government. Once finished, he began Spying for the US government, as a double agent.

He died last summer of Lung Cancer. He was a heavy smoker. My guess was, that's how he calmed his nerves as he spoke with the KGB.

Until this day, that information has been kept quiet. My father told me all of this one day, and said if I ever told anyone, he would, in fact, put a bullet from his Colt .45 through my left temple and out my right.

Anyway, I grew up here in the states. I was born in St. Petersberg, Russia, though.

Grew up in the Detroit Ghetto. My older Brother, Mikhail, was part of a street gang. He got me involved when I was 14. I became one of the leaders of the gang within 4 years. At that point, I realized I needed to get out, but, as with street gangs, it's nearly impossible to get out outside of a body-bag. So, I did the only thing I could think of... I fabricated an elaborate story to get every one of the gang members to come to a party. Once in, I stepped out to smoke a Cigar. Once out, I locked and barred the front door, barred the back door, and set the house on fire. Being Detroit, there were bars on every window, so on one got out. It was rough. My brother died in that fire. It took until last winter for me to stop having nightmares every night about that. Now, they're only about once a week.

To be totally honest, no one really cared, no one ever looked for me. The Detroit PD was always looking for ways to get the gangs off the streets..I did them a favor.

After that day, I left town. My family begged me to stay, but I couldn't. My Brother, Danil, and sister Marya came with me, both wanting to get out of Detroit. I packed up my things, which wasn't much: my Glock 9mm, 120 rounds of ammo, a weeks worth of clothes, my parka, a sleeping bag, tent, and camping tools (all of which were Russian surplus) into my then-5-year old 1998 Nissan Pathfinder. My sister and brother each and single suitcases, a sleeping bag, a pillow and a backpack with personal belongings. (my sister was 15, my brother was 17)

We decided to come to Lansing (this would have been around November, 2003), we booked a room at a hotel (name withheld) for a month while we looked for work.

I met a guy who made us fake ID's and paperwork.

They stated I was 23, Marya was 21, and Danil was 22. We certainly could pass for those ages.

Danil got a job as a construction worker, which he worked as many hours as possible. He was trying to, and succeeded, in saving up money to pay for college. He's now a general prectitioner. A Doctor.

Marya got hired almost immedeately at a local family restaurant as a cook. She impressed management so much, that within 3 months, she was promoted to head cook. 5 months later, she got promoted to Kitchen staff manager, though she continued to cook.

3 years later, a new 5-star restaurant opened up in one of the nice hotels in town, and they asked specificaly for her. She's almost as well paid as rachel ray or Emeril.

And me...well, I went to school for construction and building trades. Got an associates degree. Right out of school I got hired by a local contractor. Taught me most of what I know.

4 years ago, I started my own buisness as an independant contractor. Buisness has been good since.

Since I've lived in Lansing, I've pretty much lived out of my RV, First a 1998-model winnebago class-C, and now, a 2008 Winnebago 42 foot Motor-home. Spent a pretty penny on the new one. Tag Axle, Air brakes, big-ass diesel engine...It's a beast.

So, I've asked Mia to marry me. She said yes. I'm quite extatic at the moment.

We're planning to get married in June.

I guess that's enough for now.

-SV

Saturday, 13 November 2010

Working on a few more designs for potential clients.

Most of them are simple storm shelters, or bunkers for up to 5 people.

Nothing difficult.

Most of them use, at most, 3 shipping containers. On average, though, only 1, considering 1 is slightly smaller than the average single-wide modular house.

Most are not really designed to support anyone longer than a month or so.

Ok, if your plans are to ride it out asl ong as you can, and then flee when you need to.

One guy had us build an underground weapons cache. That's all he put in his...just guns and ammo. Like on that movie with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie...what was it? Mr. And Mrs. Smith?...yeah, I think that was it. Like Brad Pitt's weapons cache under his shed.

We built an above-ground house out of shipping containers for this weird hippie...even canibalized 4 containers to make a garage for his VW Van and his Prius...But hey, his money is as good as anyones.

James's was, until mine, the largest we had built. It's good luck I co-own a shipping yard.

I get most of the containers free. The ones that are damaged can't be used for international freight anymore. So, I stash them all in a corner of the yard. Every one I"ve used in a shelter has been a repaired container. Just as strong as a new, or undamaged container, with the exception that the tensile strength has been affected when you weld on it.

Either way, it's a good deal. We charge $1500 per container to our customers. We get them for free, and put about $150 into them to get them solid again.

It's been cold for about 3 weeks now. Below freezing. Too cold to do any work on the Waverly facility. My crew and I got hired to do a few bunkers in Texas during the winter. I'll not be posting until we're back from that.

We leave on Christmas Day, and come back on March 25th. Should be done furnishing the inside of my house by then. All of the construction is finished in my facility. It's 100% off the grid. I generate my own power, I filter my own water, I grow my own food. It's great. It's been nice living in a permanant location for the last month.

Mia is staying here to tend the garden, and take care of the animals. (an addition onto the greenhouse I failed to mention. We've got some cows, some pigs, goats and chickens.)

Until then, We've got other minor projects to tend to.

I'm in process of buying the park right across the river from my facility. Not going to close it to the public...just going to cut down some trees, and make an airstrip. I'm going to be building a tall wall around the whole park, though. 12-feet. Might piss off the people who live along the edge of the park, but It's my property..I can do with it what I please.

-SV

Wednesday, 24 November, 2010

Day before thanksgiving. I've lived in America all my life..and I still don't understand this holiday. To make a long story short, it's celebrating the arrival of the European settlers, or Pilgrims, and befriending the Natives. Sure, it's in rememberance of their safe arrival..but eventually, the settlers nearly wiped out the "indians" as they were incorrectly referred to...

Sort of like celebrating the day we entered the War...makes no fucking sense.

It seems that Americans look for any and every excuse possible to over-eat and get drunk.

They don't get it, these Americans. Take a page out of the Russian book. We don't need an excuse to drink. I mean, I don't drink much. I like a clear mind. But most russians don't need Independance Day, New years or St. Patricks Day to get drunk.

In Russia, I'd be called a манда, or "Pussy" because I don't get drunk. In America, I'm called responsible...or a Pussy..

-SV

Tuesday, 30 November, 2010

My trusty Nissan died today. Needs a new motor. Probably going to get it fixed. I love that car. I've got other cars that are better, more powerful, newer, but this car and I have been through some shit.

Probably gonna put in a chevy 350 or something. Cheap, lots of parts in every scrap yard..

Mia told me today that she's pregnant.

Excited, but at the same time, I'm not.

I'm not afraid to be a Dad, but if the shit hits the fan, what kind of world will it be to raise a kid in? Either way...

-SV

Tuesday, 30 November 2010

So, we've got sort of a problem...

Some people who live in the area surrounding the waverly facility don't want to see the park go away...They were out front protesting. Watch, these same people will be dying to get in when the undead are clawing at their throats. We've got pictures of all of them. When the time comes, we're not letting them in. Not a chance. Protest us, fuck you.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not going to just let them become zombies. Fuck that. I'll put a bullet through their foreheads. I don't care what Sergei says. We don't need drama. Not now, and sure as hell not then.

Guess I should introduce myself, for what it's worth.

I'm Adam, Mia's brother.

I live in Lansing, not too far from the waverly facility.

I've been helping out with the build progress.

I'm a building inspector.

Been working with Sergei for the past several years.

I'm in process of moving all of my things over to the Delta facility.

By the end of the week, I'll bel iving there full time.

My lease is up on my appartment the first of the year anyway.

Let my room-mate have the appartment all to himself.

-Adam

Tuesday, 07 December 2010

Pearl Harbor Day: the day when Americans Observe and remember those sailors who died at Pearl Harbor Naval Base in Hawaii in 1941 when the Japanese launched a sneak attack. A Somber observance, to be sure...except that most americans not in the service, or related to anyone in the service don't recognize it...or even know about it.

With all seriousness, I hope the Undead walk soon...I want to see the population of the Ignorant, hateful, arrogant, greedy, corrupt, asinine and Un-inteligient of my species reduced to a manageable level. I'm thinking...Zero.

Add to that everyone who draws unemployment, disability and welfare simply because they are too lazy to work.

I'm all for preserving the Human race, but I have no desire to preserve the scum of society.

I'm not implying that all criminals need to be done away with. Can you imagine the amount of damage a group of armed criminals could do to a hoarde of undead? I see them as an asset..

The criminals with any sex-related crimes on their record...castrate them.

Now, Kid-touchers, on the other hand...castrate them, feed their genitals to bears in front of them, and then feed them to the bears.

When things do go south, and we become our own sub-nation, things will be fastly different. Our children will be smart, well educated, and accepting. It scares me what the kids today see and hear at school.

So, we're stocking up on textbooks, and such.

As far as I know, Marya and Danil have already pulled their kids out of school, and have begun homeschooling. My sister-in-law, Tara, quit her job at the school to teach for us.

Going back to the one-room school house, I guess.

But hell, it worked back then.

Naturally, the Post-infection school will be oriented more towards survival, marksmanship and physical training than towards math, science and english.

Sure, we'll teach those things, but our ephasis will be on developing skills needed to survive in the vastly different world.

I intend to have every child who grows up in this facility to have a realistic set of goals and such. No unrealistic "I'm going to be president" expectations from someone who can't focus on their work. There will be no false self-esteem boosters. No "Everyone's a winner" mentality, no "lower the standards to make the dumb kids feel smart" mentality.

Each child will get individual help, wether it be from parents (encouraged) or myself, or Tara. I know it seems a bit cruel, but when it comes to the point where it's time to begin rebuilding humanity, I'm leaning towards weeding out the weak, the frail and the slow. Set humanity off on a strong foot.

Essentially, It'll be almost like Ancient Sparta. Trained from the day of birth in the ways of combat. Trained how to be tough; how to be a man. Minus all of the forced fight-to-the-death combat. Constant sparring, yes.

I hope to, by the end of spring, have my new family functioning as a team. Each person an integral part of the whole operation. Those who are unable to go out in the field will still be of value in the facility. No one over the age of 5 will be allowed to just sit idly. Everyone has a job. Be it tending the garden, cleaning up manure, or performing head counts, keeping infentory of the supplies or gathering to top up the supplies.

-SV

Wednesday, 08 December 2010

Midweek, now.

Trying to sort things out for our next project.

Driving down to Texas with the whole convoy of equipment.

There are several shipyards there, from which the customers have already purchased the required containers.

3 projects total.

2 of which are about half the scale as mine, and half as deep. The third is a small one using a single container, buried so that the top of it is a foot below ground. He wants concrete poured over the top of it for his driveway.

So, we'lll be busy. We'll have about a month per project for the big ones, while the smaller one will take about 3 days. The rest of the time will be there to allow for un-forseen problems.

Overall, It should be a lucrative trip.

I'm taking my RV down, for sure.

I'd considered driving all of the equipment down, but withthe costs of fuel and maintenance, It's a bit cheaper to rent it all once we're down there. All of the guys are either riding down with me in the RV, or in the bus I chartered. All of their luggage will be in the enclosed trailer I'm towing with me. Danil will be driving my Overland F550 pickup down there as well. I'll need something to drive around while down there.

Mia's handling everything here while I'm gone. Damn it, I love that woman.

She does more for me than any other woman I've ever met, and I'm not talking about bedroom activities. She helps me out more than my own mother did.

She not only makes lunch and dinner for me, but for the whole work crew, when she goes with us. Sure, she's got help, but she's the one in charge.

While I'm gone, she's taking care of all of the bills, checking the inventory, tending the animals and crops and monitoring the news for anything out of the ordinary.

Anyway, back to the initial idea here.

I've got a crew of close to 50 people going with me.

We've got the 3 builds in Texas, as well as 1 small one in Missouri.

I'll continue posting until I depart for Texas.

I've got about a bit over 2 weeks left.

Until then, we've got maintenance to do on the RV, plus several small things to finish around the compound.

We broke ground on the build site at Waverly/Saginaw a few weeks ago, and have begun prepping the site, though that's about all we can do at this point. The ground is too hard to do much more now.

We're only going to bury the shelter 50 feet this time.

We've got the area marked off, and the first 4 feet of dirt out of the hole.

The rest will have to wait until we get back from Texas.

-SV

Monday, 13 December 2010

Picked up another job in Missouri. Just a tornado shelter.

Pre-fabbed unit.

I've got it ordered, and set to be delivered on-site the week before we install it.

Should be an easy one. Just dig a hole, drop it in, and fill in the gaps.

Worked out some more logistics for the trip.

Rather un-interesting, so I won't bore you with the details.

I've been monitoring the internet for anything unusual in the way of government cover-ups, un-explained killings, public acts of canibalism, and anything that would raise red flags.

I've got 2 aquaintences in Washington DC who work for the US Department of Health. I've asked them to call and alert me when anything happens.

Until then, we're just oging to go about our normal lives, but with a weather eye on the horizon.

-SV

Tuesday, 24 December 2010

We leave tomorrow for Texas.

We'll be gone 3-ish months.

Big job down there.

This post will remain short, as I've got packing to do.

Mia will be posting while I'm gone, I hope.

-SV

Wednesday, 25, December 2010

Christmas Day

Sergei and the guys left today for Texas.

The next 3 months are going to be rough.

I've got Marya and Danil, though.

They're living here now.

Their lease on their appartments run out in a week, anyway.

I'm told we're starting up school on the second Monday in January.

I'm a bit excited for that.

It'll be mainly Damil, Marya and Tara's kids.

Sergei's friend Zach was talking with Sergei this morning before they left.

Apparently, they were late with a few months payment of rent, and were getting kicked out of their appartment, so They're moving in with us now.

No problem.

They've got 2 children, though both are too young to be in school yet.

Both Zach, and his wife Autumn agreed to our terms of residence, and will be held to them during their stay.

-MV

18


	8. Appendix B: 2011 Prep

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

by Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

Friday, 25 March 2011

We arrived back home later than we expected (2200 rather than 2000). Oh well. Shit happens. We got paid well for the jobs we did. We've got a few morel ined up through the summer, too. There's a Huge build in Toronto, 3 smaller builds in Rhode Island, 10 in new york, and a rather odd, elevated above ground bunker in New Orleans...

Monday, we start full on into the Waverly build. Original plans called for a large, fortified concrete hotel above ground, but, after some discussion with a few ex-military friends, I've decided to build it all underground, at the same depth as my bunker (500ft). This will provide needed protection against an almost certain US domestic nuclear strike.

Capacity has been upped from 1500 to 4000. The facility will, unlike mine, be constructed of concrete rather than containers. 7 Levels, each with an inside height of 10 feet. The core framework will be constructed of Steel I-beams welded together. The concrete will be poured around it, forming an extremely stiff and solid support structure. The roof of this bunker will be a large concrete dome, 8 feet thick, designed to support the weight of the tons of dirt above.

Each individual room inside the facility will be built using wood, much like a modern house. This will allow a very flexible floorplan, as well as create a warmer, more home-like place to live. The floors will be elevated to allow for drainage from the concrete. There will be a variety of room layouts, from single occupant to family of 5. Each room will have a full bathroom, bed, entertainment center (resident must supply the TV and equipment...)

The bottom level will consist of storage units for each of the rooms. Each storage unit will be roughly 8' x 10' x 10'.

On the surface, we are building a large greenhouse. It'll cover roughly 3/4ths of the property. Once we smooth out the dirt so it's all level, we're building a concrete foundation, 8 inches thick. It will have recessed areas where the dirt will go on top if it. Raised concrete walkways between every other row of plants. (raised to an inch above the dirt). There will be 10 inches of dirt in each row.

The Greenhouses will produce Fruit, vegetables, corn, wheat, and such. The places where the trees will grow will naturally be much deeper, allowing healthy roots. Probably closer to 20 feet deep. The whole greenhouse will be plumbed to water the plants from both the roof, and down into the soil, insuring the roots get water.

The water will come from the pipeline we'vre yet to build. It'll come from the river, and be buried underground, along the road.

Once the Greenhouses are done, we'll open them to the public (once they start producing). We've already got a sigh out by the road. It reads "Coming Soon: Waverly Gardens Farmers Market". We've even got a cover-up story for why we had to dig out so much dirt...

Being that this was a golf course previously, they used pesticideds and herbicides to kill off the weeds and bugs. These chemicals sank into the soil as deep as 500 feet. So, as the EPA required, we dug it all out, and returned with "New" soil. I say "New" because all we did was poad it into trucks, drive them out of town, do a loop, and come back. Sure, it cost alot in fuel, but it's almost worth the cost in fuel to keep the illusion that we're not building a super-secret bunker under lansing...

The security measures of the facility will be amazing.

I'm planning on building a 20 foot deep, 10 foot wide moat around the whole facility. Concrete walls and floor, vertical sides, opposite wall (inside) will extend 2 feet over the top of the water, at which point there will be leveled dirt for about 6 feet. At the 6 feet, there will be a concrete wall, covered in stone. I had initially planned to have the water circulated in a 10mph current, but that would require far too much power to achieve.

We've got what's known as an Algae farm here as well. Certain Algaes produce considerable biomass, and oil that can be burned in Diesels. Bio-Diesel is the way of the future. Everything will be processed in the lab next to the farmers market.

The final touch for the facility will be the solar panels covering most of the remaining 1.4th of the property, with Wind turbines on the rest. Sure, we've got a good sized parking lot just inside the wall, right next to the actual market building.

I'm sure people will come in and ask "Whats with the wall?"

Our answer...

"Well, we wanted to create a certain atmosphere in our market that you just don't get in the city. We built the wall to keep alot of the noise out. We've got a fully self-sustaining facility here, and would like to invite you to check it out. To see what the future will look like."

We'll be using as many highly-efficient practices as possible. We'll use Geo-Thermal heat, Solar energy, Wind energy, and hydroelectric, from the river.

We're going to have to get a bit more money together to do the hydro plant though. I want to buy at least 2 small hydro-turbines, but I'm not sure how readily available they are.

I"ve got a friend who owns an industrial equipment reconditioning company. I'll give him a call to see if he's got anything.

-SV

Saturday, 02 April 2011

The progress on the Waverly facility has been going well. We've got the hole for the facility all dug. We have had to make it bigger to enable the equipment to get in and out. Create ramps and all. It looks like a huge mine.

We've got the holes dug for the foundation posts, the vertical posts in, and the concrete poured for the foundation legs.

Next week, we'll build the forms for the base slab. We've got all of the steel needed to build the skeleton of the facility. We've got some 12 foot by 4 foot sheets of re-bar grid, used for highway construction. We're going to weld that in place between the uprights, and pour concrete around it. It'll be completely rigid. The same goes for the floors, ceilings and pillars inside.

By the end of next week, we should have all of the framework up, and ready for concrete.

We've got a steel staircase connecting the levels, as well as a self-powered elevator. Both of these will extend up to the surface. The elevator will be used primarily to get supplies into the facility, as well as to bring in the injured, but un-infected people.

We've got a whole fleet of concrete trucks scheduled to come out on the 11th to begin pouring the concrete. We're going to use a complex delivery system to prevent the trucks from having to drive down the ramps, to the facility.

-SV

Monday, 04 April 2011

More work on the foundation framework this week. Next Monday, we begin pouring concrete. We're going to assemble each level in modular units. Each level will consist of several pre-fabbed sections. They'll be welded together up on the surface, and be lowered in via crane once the foundation is finished. There will be an access tunnel to the bottom floor, for supplies and such. It'll run from the bottom level, all the way to a save exit point west of town, north of the airport. The tunnel exit itself will be disguised as a Diesel Repair Shop. The exit inside the building (north of the airport) will consist of the concrete from the tunnel itself, and a heavy set of iron doors. They are hinged to open from the inside, and swing out. There's a heavy wooden beam that slides into place on the inside of the tunnel as well.

We'll be using tunnel boring equipment similar to those used to dig subway tunnels. I've got friends in New York who have been working on the Subway system for a while, and have been key people in the subway expansion project. They're doing the tunnel build. They'll be here Friday to lower the boring machine in before the foundation is poured. They'll begin to dig just enough to get the boring machine out of the way of pouring concrete. Starting next Wednesday, They'll begin the whole boring process. The tunnel will be lined with concrete sections, adding immense strength to the walls of the tunnel. They'll have to dig down quite a bit to miss the river. They'll get lined up with Waverly road eventually, and follow it out, under the airport, and to the Exit. From the airport, they'll have to adjust the machine to bore uphill.

I'm almost afraid to see the total amount of money we will have sunk into this whole build, both mine and the Waverly Facility. I'm guessing the numbers will be upwards of 300 , James sees this as an absolutely necessary thing. I'm going to agree.

-SV

Monday, 11 April 2011

The Drill came over the weekend. Huge son-of-a-Bitch. 20 feet around, on some massive Crawler tracks. The thing is roughly 50 feet long, with conveyor systems and all to move the dirt out. The concrete panel-layer is hooked right behind it. Pre-Formed concrete sections are layed behind the Boring Machine, fastened together with Re-Rod and more concrete. Each section has a re-enforced re-rod grid inside. They all seem to interlock with each other like legos. Rather than start on Wednesday, they're starting the boring today. Their prevous plan changed due to cancelation of another project.

We had to wait until the borer got far enough along that it was out of the way of the build crew. Once that was set, we set up the conveyor system they brought along to bring the dirt up and out of the hole.

They tell me it should be close to 3 weeks before they break through the ground on the other end. At that point, they'll just load it onto the trucks that brought it here.

This tunnel was not part of the original plan, so it has become a far more complicated project than originally planned. They'll have to essentially dive once they hit Waverly road, so they can avoid the river.

-SV

Friday, 15 April 2011

Got some decent progress on the Waverly build. So far, We've got the foundation poured, the basement level curing, the tunnel integrated into the Basement, or Level -4, 300 yards complete on the tunnel, steel structure assembled and in place for pouring Level -3 (Top level is level 0).

Aside from the build, everything seems normal. I've had a keen eye on the news, both mainstream and underground, Domestic and International, Friend and enemy. Nothing out of the ordinary in the way of unexplained mass killings, canibalism, or any other sign of undead. There was, however, an odd story of some Cult in Northern California. Mass-suicide. Odd thing was, with some investigation, they were apparently trying to contact some long-dead "deity", some way to get back to their home world...Bunch of Gullible Retards.

On a different note, I've been in contact with some family and friends back home in Moscow. Got an order in for some surplus equipment. Not much, but, it'll help out. Mostly night-vision goggles, Bio-suits and cold-weather gear. Should be about a month before it gets here.

-SV

Monday, 18 April 2011

Hit a HUGE snag in our build. Our main concrete supplier was hit by a pretty strong Tornado last night. It'll be weeks before it's back up and running. Now I've got to find another source.

FML.

-SV

Wednesday, 20 April 2011

Found a new supplier. Closer, too. They're out of Charlotte, a town southwest of here about 25 minutes. They've begun delivering the concrete. We've got level -2 poured, including all of the internal walls. Framing up everything beforehand makes everything go so much smoother. 2 levels left to go before we can pour the stairwell shaft going topside.

I went to the Military base down the road today. Talked to the Officer in Charge, Post Commander Cecil Rodriguez. Informed him of our projects, and that he and his officers were both welcome and expected at Waverly. It would be a far more defensable base than their facility..at least, against the undead. He thanked me for my time, and said he'd consider it, though I doubt he'll actually come. The military, while a welcome sense of protection, can be pretty thick-headed. I'm betting that they won't abandon their own base.

Oh well. Their funeral. I'll feel no pitty if they don't take me up on their offer.

If they don't, I've got word out to the organization that I get my guns from. They're known simply as "Shadow". They'll be more than willing to operate as protection, assuming they get out of it what they want. I'm assuming they'll want at least partial control of Waverly. They are an organization that operates under the radar. Dealing only after dark, in the places you wouldn't expect: High-income neighborhoods or their own homes. I'm told they have deep connections to the Russian Underground in California, New York and Most of Europe. Most of the members are Russian or Eastern European. None of them hold day jobs, have bank accounts or any sort of documentation in the system. Oh, they have papers. They just keep them to themselves. They have their own doctors, pharmacists, and such.

They make good money trafficing the things that the US Goverment feels are...unsafe for the general public. Guns, Ammunition, Cocaine, Marijuana and such, among other more...lucrative things that I'm not Privy to. It'll stay that way, too.

They have an extremely wide-reaching network of watchers, observing everything that goes on everywhere; "Homeless" spies all the way up to Politicians, Secret Service Agents, CIA, FBI, ATF, and international equivalents. Hell, they've even got people in NASA and the like. They can find out anything about anyone, at any time using many, many sources.

-SV

Wednesday, 27 April 2011

More progress made last week. Level -2 is finished, -1 is almost done. And level 0 is being prepped. The Stairwell has been framed up, the Elevator Shafts have been installed, The Tunnel is now Under the river, and an access stairwell to my property has been started.

Ran into several minor snags with the Boring machine. It's blown several Hydraulic lines to the point where we've had to replace all but 2. We're hoping those 2, being newer, will hold.

Also, we've been told by the Military, Local PD and US Customs that we're not allowed to tunnel UNDER the Airport. So now, we've got to edit the coordinates so it is routed around the East-end of the Airport. Damn Red Tape.

This means, however, It'll go under the Military Base. So, we could build a stairwell to that base as well.

On the stairwell to my facility, I'm installing explosive charges to collapse the stairwell should the undead make it into the tunnel. The access will also be on the outside of my wall rather than inside.

I'll let the Waverly Defense Team worry about weaponry. I've Decided against having any of my weaponry kept at Waverly. Figured they can provide their own.

-SV

Saturday, 30 April 2011

The Borer has made it past my bunker. Wasn't told by the crew. I could tell by the mass amounts of vibrations registered on the Seismograph. Also, a few things fell over in the bunker. Now we've got to get the stairwell squared away.

Apart from that...we've got a few other projects happening.

Nothing major, though. Most of them involve working on the trucks.

One of the overland trucks is getting a new "old" diesel with mechanical fuel injection.

Also, I picked up an SVT Raptor from an auction. Less that 15000 miles on the clock. Was a Repo. That's getting a Cummins Swap. The motor in it will probably be sold off.

Also picked up a pair of UTV's.

-SV

Friday, 6 May 2011

The tunnel has reached Grand River road.

Now, to route around the Airport. The shop is built where the exit will be, the stairwells at key points along the tunnel are in progress, and the wiring along the tunnels for cameras, ventilation and lighting. We're considering not paying mind to the airport securitys demand for us to go around the airport. If we go deeper, we shouldn't have a problem. I'm thinking we might. Mostly to save time.

Got word from the Shadow organization. They'll be moving into the Waverly Facility throughout the next few months. It'll become, essentially, their new base of operations, though will be known only to those in the organization, myself, and a select few others. I've instructed them that while in the facility, they can wear their identifying clothing, but must not attract attention to what the facility is. They have agreed. Also, I'm still in charge of the facility, but I've appointed their leader, Ivan, as Governor of the facility. He'll have to simply abide by, and enforce the simple set of rules I set up. Not too difficult.

-SV

Monday, 9 May 2011

The Shadow crew has begun to move into the Waverly facility. I've given them about 75% control. The only rules are that they have to supply us with enough fresh produce, they must be ready to defend the facility against Rioters, undead and Government employees, with the exception of the military. They also must allow anyone from the outside, not trying to cause the facility harm, inside, and give them solace from the onslaught.

They agreed to these terms, and moved in.

The new Mid-State organization boss Ivan Putlova is in charge.

Formerly the 2nd in command to the Detroit Boss, he was assigned to this station.

We'll see how it goes.

-SV

Wednesday, 11 May 2011

I've got a few jobs set up out of state for Most of the rest of the year, and into february of next. Working in places like California, Minnesota, Washington state, Oregon and even Nevada. I'm taking the crew with me. Mia wanted to go, but I need someone to keep Delta running. I trust her more than anyone else that I'm leaving there.

I leave on Monday, so Mia will be posting, if she remembers. So will the others, if they feel so inclined. Until I'm back, if there are no posts, do not assume the worst.

-SV

Monday, 16 May 2011

Leaving today. Will be driving first to Washington state, then oregon, then Minnesota, then Nevada, and finishing up in California. Gonna be a long 10 and a half months...

Until next time.

-Sergei

8


	9. Appendix C: 2012 Prep

**ZOMPOC DIARIES: A story of survival**

By Matthew J. Reed

Based off of "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

Thursday, 29 March 2012

0700

Got back from our series of builds last night.

We got a huge payoff for the whole thing.

I want to keep my money safe, for when we rid the world of the undead.

Considering buying up a bunch of Gold Bricks with the money I've got both from the builds, and in the bank.

In the next week, we're going to get to the doctors office, and make sure we're all healthy.

I've got a gut feeling that something big is going to go down in the next few weeks.

I'm not feeling good about this..so I want to get checked out while the doctors are still easy to find.

Got a long day ahead. Will post later on tonight.

-SV

2200

Met with a gold broker this afternoon.

Purchased 25 1kg gold bricks at $10,000 each (their current gold value)

They're kept in my safe in my bunker.

Will get more as I need them.

Doctor visits on Monday, Tuesday and a dentist visit on Wednesday.

-SV

Friday, 6 April 2012

Mia and I both have clean bill of health, and our teeth have been well cared for.

We've got the safe full of gold bullion now.

I picked up another safe to begin filling that up too, assuming we'll be coming across more once the zompoc hits.

We'll see.

While out on our builds, I was researching some of the things people have done to prepare. Odd...noly a few thought to build bunkers.

Most people who are prepping have merely stockpiled food and ammo.

There's one guy out in California that built a bunker, and has been living in it for the past 4 years, totally off the grid, using "borrowed" internet spliced off of his neighbors line.

Interesting.

Also, while on the way back to michigan, we met A doctor and his wife, a nurse. We mentioned what we did, and why we did it, and they seemed interested in staying in the bunker. Told they they were welcome any time. The Williams, I think.

-SV

Thursday, 12 April 2012

Saw a news braudcast today. Apparently, people are excited about the Gardens. They interviewed a few people. Most of them seem to think it's a good idea, though they find the wall around it a bit..odd. As they should.

I hate to refer to the human race as "Sheeple", or implying that they have lost their ability to think for themselves, or form their own opinions, and now just follow the crowd, do whats popular, or what everyone else is doing, simply to feel accepted, but that's exactly what a majority of the population have become. Mostly the younger generation. People under 24. I'm afraid they;ll see whats happening, and not take it seriously, think it's some sort of simulation or an ad for a video game or movie. I'm afraid they'll "Occupy" DC, protesting the mass killings. Then, the crowds will become undead themselves...

-SV

2


End file.
